Unfortunately
by Fasiha
Summary: When an enemy of Barry escapes prison with the help of his new friend, he decides he won't rest until the Flash is dead. So what does he do? Well, he decides to capture Joe West and torture him for information and the name of the red streak, the stupid speedster who always ruins his plans. Except Joe West isn't in Joe West's house. A very ill Barry Allen is. Oh boy... [whump (:]
1. Prison Break & Infection

**_Please review and tell me if you think I should continue or not! I have a lot in store for this book. Lots of whump, muwhaha._**

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Barry flashed forward, pinning the criminal to the pole. He tied him up with the rope, taking a step back to watch Erik struggle against it. He had been trying to kill a family of four (two parents and two daughters) with a knife before Barry brought him into an alley where they started fighting. How psycho was that? The murder attempt, not the fighting. Barry shook his head. "Why were you trying to kill them?"

Erik looked up with disgust at the Flash. "Revenge. Revenge against Olivia."

Barry frowned. "Are you sure you're sane in the head kid? Because for someone so young, you sure look crazy."

Erik coughed, wiping his nose on his shoulder. Barry didn't feel as bad for the guy as he should. T"he mad look in the 20 year olds eyes as he held the knife over the scared girls was definitely not going to leave his mind. He turned around and pressed his earpiece. "Cisco, I've got him. Call the police, he's just a normal crimi-"

Barry was cut off short by the surprise of being tackled onto the ground. He felt Erik's shaking hands grab the edge of his cowl. "Wait, no stop!"

"Barry, hey what's going on?" Cisco's voice sounded worried on the other end.

Erik pulled the cowl over his head and Barry didn't move, about to flash away and fix his mask when suddenly he felt the guy bit into his neck. Barry hissed in pain. "What the hell dude?"

He pushed Erik off of him and readjusted his cowl, making sure the guy didn't see his face. His hand went instinctively to where the he had bit him and he could feel the teeth marks on his skin. Barry glared at Erik as he coughed, and he grabbed the rope, only to see that it had been cut. Barry sighed. He grabbed the criminal and flashed him to the police office, making sure to cuff him by Joe's desk. Joe looked up immediately, giving him a curt nod. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Barry nodded one last time before running back to S.T.A.R labs.

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Cyrus dumped his clothes, running a hand through his hair. He slid his fake ID and pushed the door open. He kept the taser gun by his hip close, in case the need emerged. His first priority was to get out of this unnoticed, considering how much of a high profile he was in Starling, wait no, Star city right now.

When he reached the fifth floor, he slid his card and pushed the door open. He sneaked inside as the next guard came to patrol the hall.

A cackle some from behind him and Cyrus turned around to see the man he had come for laughing hysterically. Cyrus growled, "Shut up."

"I'm guessing you're not here to give me my dinner," James Jesse said with a chuckle. Cyrus took his time to answer considering he began to look at all the drawings in the madman's cell. "The flash, huh?"

James smile dropped and a dark gaze appeared in his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Cyrus smirked, straightening his suit. "Oh I'm just here for a proposal. I'll break you out, but only if you work with me."

"Ha, heard that one before. Do we have a common enemy too?" James asked tiredly, uninterested as he sat back down and paged through a magazine.

"No, but a common feeling driving us crazy."

James looked up, reasoning an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Cyrus grinned. "Revenge. I want revenge against the man who destroyed my image as well as put me in jail."

James's lips lifted up into maniacal grin. "Ooh, I like where this is going."

"The Arrow," Cyrus said simply. James shoulders slumped. "Ugh."

"I'll get you out of this spot if you help me trick him and then you can go on your own path and me on my own," Cyrus offered.

James seemed to think. "No."

Cyrus made a face. "No!? What the hell, why?"

"I don't give a single damn about the Arrow," James huffed. "I'll help you if you help me kill the Flash. An enemy for an enemy. You help me kill mine first so we know we can trust each other."

Cyrus chuckled. "Not gonna happen, I can't hang around in Central for so long."

James shrugged. "Fine. Good luck with the Arrow."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. He had expected a bit more cooperation. "Fine. We kill the Flash and then the Arrow."

James tsked. "I kill the Flash, you're just going to help me. Same terms for your Arrow."

Cyrus sighed. "Fine. I don't have much time, I have another card that'll-"

"Wait," James said.

"Now what?" Cyrus asked annoyedly.

"My son has to be a part of this," James stated. "I might not be here one day and I need him to take over my business."

Cyrus snorted. "No. We're not breaking out some teenage rebel."

James glared at him. "You want what you want, and I want what I want. I'll do it myself, because I also want Axel to join us."

"Whatever. That's up to you, I'm not risking my life enough as it is," Cyrus stated.

"Well, you better hurry because the guards tend to visit me at 5:30," James said, a smirk planted on his face.

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

From tossing and turning the whole night to throwing his alarm clock when it rang, Barry couldn't help but feel terribly ill the next day. And that was saying something considering he didn't get ill.

He remained in the warmth and security of his covers, not wanting to face the world with the terrible headache God had brought upon him.

It didn't take long before Joe came in to check on him, ready from head to toe for work.

"Oh Barry, you're gonna be late again," Joe sighed and Barry mumbled that he'd be there in five minutes.

"Get up," Joe ordered, and Barry heard him nudge a box of pizza that was lying on the ground. "When was the last time you cleaned your room?"

Barry tightened his grasp on the covers as Joe neared his bed. "Barry, you feeling alright?"

Barry nodded. "Mmhm, I've never been better." His voice came out raspy for some reason.

"Open your eyes, it's time for work," Joe said.

Barry opened his eyes and squinted because of the harsh sunlight peeking inside from the space between his curtains.

"You don't look so good," Joe observed. "You sure you're feeli-"

Barry coughed suddenly, feeling like someone was poking the inside of his throat with a knife. The coughing didn't stop, but only worsened and he had to sit up as Joe rubbed his back. Joe hurriedly brought him a glass of water and Barry downed the whole thing.

He felt a wave of relief overcome him and he glanced worriedly at Joe who mirrored his expression. "I thought you didn't get sick," Joe said, placing the glass on Barry's side table.

Barry shook his head and swallowed. "I don't. Or rather, I'm not supposed to."

Joe nodded, pursing his lips and standing up. "You take a sick day off. Whatever it is you've come down with, it seems bad. Your eyes even have a hint of red in them."

Barry shook his pounding head. "No that's probably because I couldn't sleep the whole night."

Joe gently pushed him back on the bed. "Then rest. Take a rest day. I'll tell Captain Singh."

Barry pushed himself up again. "But what if S.T.A.R labs need me?"

Joe sighed, fixing Barry's pillow and grabbing his phone. Barry watched in disbelief as Joe turned it off and pocketed it. "No one calls. I'll tell the lab that you're sick. They'll come up with a reason while you lay here and rest. I haven't seen you this sick in a long time." Joe placed his hand on top of Barry's forehead and pursed his lips. "You've definitely got a fever alright."

Barry sighed and Joe gave him a look. "You rest, okay?"

His pounding headache overpowered his decision and he closed his eyes, nodding begrudgingly. "I think I'll stay home today," Joe said. "Iris'll leave too, you'll be alone."

"No, no. I'm fine, you go do you," Barry mumbled, pulling the covers over him.

"You sure, Bar? You look-"

"Mhmm, sure," Barry muttered, sleep starting to pull at him.

"Okay then, take care. I'll try to come early." He felt Joe place a kiss to his forehead and Barry couldn't help but feel like a kid again. He coughed. A sick kid.

* * *

He didn't know exactly when but a few hours later, Iris came to his room. She was wondering what he was doing home and Barry had mumbled a small, "m'sick."

She'd provided him with a glass of water and cough syrup, saying he'd had to go but she'd come home early. Now, two o'clock in the afternoon, Barry found himself rubbing his eyes. He sat up in bed, his headache having vanished though a sore nose had replaced it. He sniffled, grabbing the glass of water and downing it. His hand went to grab his phone and he sighed when he didn't find it. Right, Joe had it.

Barry stretched, deciding that he felt better and was in perfect shape to go to S.T.A.R labs. He got out of bed, dizziness overcoming him for a second. It left as quick as it came and Barry quickly found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt to throw on. He flashed downstairs, or rather, tried to. He stopped halfway down the stairs, nausea overcoming him as well as confusion. He tried to flash to the kitchen, but he ended up short in the living room. His speed seemed to somehow effected by the cold. Barry sniffled, narrowing his eyes and letting out sigh. Great. He'd have to get to the lab the hard way.


	2. Evil Plans & Scientific Plans

**_How's the story going so far? Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter, hope you'll like this_** ** _one! Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. The characters belong to DC Comics and the CW channel._**

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Cyrus toyed with the knife in his hand, listening to the mad-man's rambling.

"-fect trap. Something even someone like him can't escape." James's eyes were alight with excitement and Cyrus sighed. The guy was nuts, talking to himself for an hour now.

His son, Axel, was snoring on one of the dusty armchairs. Cyrus had rented an apartment for the day, under fake ID, and sneaked the two tricksters inside the room.

"What's so special with this Flash?" he asked, generally curious. He couldn't imagine anyone being a more pain in the ass than the oh so impeccable Arrow.

"He always gets away," James said, chuckling darkly. "Every single trap."

Cyrus stood up and pocketed his knife. He walked over to the spiderweb-covered table and grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Research. The quicker we get rid of the Flash, the quicker we get rid of the Arrow." He glanced at The Trickster. "I'm not a guy to ask for assistance, and if I don't get to kill the Arrow, I will kill you."

James laughed. "We've been through this. Now don't be serious Cyrus, no need to worry!"

Cyrus scrolled down the page he was on. "Mhmm. Right. So tell me something about this city's hero."

"He's annoying and arrogant and I just want to rip his throat out and lift it up like a prize. He doesn't appreciate my tricks and doesn't even prai-"

"I meant _facts_ about him. I didn't ask you to bring up your personal vendetta," Cyrus said with an eye roll. He looked at James's crazy and wild look and shook his head.

"Hmm," James said, sitting down on the old floor and crossing his legs.

"He doesn't kill," Axel said, yawning and stretching his limbs.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow as he scrolled down the page of previous crime scenes the Flash had showed up to. "He and the Arrow worked together!?"

"They did?" James asked, head shooting up.

Cyrus grinned. "Oh now I'm interested."

After an hour of searching the guy up, Cyrus had listed a number of ways to end him. He put the laptop aside and turned to the two tricksters.

"We make a hostage situation. And not like the one you did. I mean the hostages need to be unreachable," Cyrus explained.

Axel's grin dropped. "Yeah, that failed."

"Which one are we talking about?" James inquired, rubbing his palms together.

"The City Hall one you two did," Cyrus said. He had to admit, it had been a good idea, but the Flash seemed to be too good at his job.

James let out a poof of breath. "Oh serious Cyrus, that's going to fail."

Cyrus scowled. "And why is that?"

"I teamed up with two, well one, other person who shared my desire with the Flash," James said, picking at his nails. "Reason why I got sent to prison again," he mumbled angrily. His lips then formed into a grin. "Anything else?"

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "He can't do this alone, so we kidnap some of his friends. I know a target. This has been done before, but by two preposterous thieves with no wits."

Axel stood up and stretched. "Who?"

"Her name is Dr. Snow. Worked for S.T.A.R labs," Cyrus said boredly, grabbing his knife and spinning it ingots hand. "A crook called Snart and his partner kidnapped her and threatened the Flash. They got caught."

"Oh I know Snart!" James exclaimed. "He was the second guy Mardon broke out from prison. He bailed out on us, doesn't work without profit that man."

Cyrus pursed his lips. "Let's arrange a meeting with him."

James gave him a blank look. "You're quite boring, Cyrus. I say we proceed immediately. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, let's show this city what the trickster is really capable of." He laughed maniacally.

Cyrus stood up and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "We're gonna go talk to the Snart guy. I guess you guys don't know where Dr. Snow is at this moment."

James stood up and began walking towards the door. "Nope. Good luck with the talking," he scoffed. "I'm going to go terrorize the city in the meantime."

Cyrus walked forward and grabbed the trickster by his shirt collar. He slammed James against the wall, looking him straight in the eye. Axel jumped up in surprise. "We're planning everything accordingly , you hear me?" Cyrus spat. "I'm not going back to jail because you can't think with your head."

James narrowed his eyes at him, grabbing Cyrus's hands and pushing him away. "You're breath stinks, by the way."

Cyrus gritted his teeth. "Do you get it? No terrorizing anyone now. We need your tricks for trapping and killing both the Flash and the Arrow."

"I just wish we had some kind of leverage over the guy," Axel said, sitting down and drawing circles with his finger on the dusty floor.

Cyrus nodded. "And we'll get that by capturing a friend of his. Keeping the people he care about as hostage is perfect for someone like him." Cyrus clenched his fists. "For the Arrow is the opposite. He doesn't care about anyone specific, he's just out there to take down everyone." He shook his head and turned to the teenager. "Axel you stay here. James, you and I are going to have a little chit chat with Mr. Snart."

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

After Joe called them to tell about Barry's condition, Caitlin had immediately grown worried. Barry never got sick. It was almost impossible considering how fast his white blood cells fought off bacteria and any other unwelcome species in his body. Now, as she was sitting on one of the chairs musing over what could have caused it, she suddenly heard Cisco renter the Cortex.

"Man, it's quiet today," he commented, plopping down on the chair beside her.

Caitlin didn't acknowledge him, Barry's sickness baffling her beyond means. Any flu wouldn't be able to give him a good enough cough, and definitely not a fever consider-

"Earth 1 to Caitlin," Cisco said, waving a hand in front of her face. Caitlin snapped out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

Cisco raised an eyebrow. "I know that look. It's either the overthink one or the I'm worried one."

Caitlin sighed. She turned to him and lifted a shoulder. "Don't you think it's a little strange for Barry to get sick?"

Cisco nodded. "Sure, but-" he spread his arms. "What can we do? Mother Nature hates him so much."

"But Cisco," Caitlin pressed, "there is literally no way for Barry to get sick."

Uncertainty flashed behind Cisco's eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Caitlin gave him a look. "I'm just saying it doesn't seem like Mother Nature did any of this."

"Maybe Zoom's trying to slow him down," Cisco suggested with a worried down.

Caitlin shook her head. "Zoom doesn't want him dead, remember? He wants his speed."

Cisco pursed his lips. "Then maybe-"

Suddenly, papers flew everywhere and Caitlin's hair flew in her face. She looked wide eyed at the panting person in front of them. Barry leaned on his suit, taking a minute to breathe. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his eyes were a bit red. He looked up and gave them a weak smile. "Hi."

"Dude, what happened to you?" Cisco asked, going forward and placing a hand on Barry's arm. Caitlin walked over to him with a chair and he plopped down. "My speed's going crazy."

Caitlin frowned and Cisco raised an eyebrow. "Say again?"

"My speed isn't working properly," Barry said in frustration. "It took me twenty minutes to get here with half a speed."

"Your sickness must be somehow effecting your speed," Cisco said, fingers on his chin.

Caitlin placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Are you okay? How can you be sick? Did something happen?"

Barry shrugged, leaning back on the chair. "No idea. Just woke up this morning with the most horrible feeling. I'm better now though. So, any meta-humans for me to take down?"

Caitlin exchanged an uneasy look with Cisco. There were no meta-humans at the moment, but even if there were, Barry was in no shape to fight them. His raspy voice and the occasional sniffles as well as the red eyes gave out his sickness immediately. "I think you should rest today, Barry," Caitlin said gently. Barry looked surprised. "What, why? I'm fine now."

"Okay what about this. We take a blood sample, becuase no way is this," Cisco motioned to Barry's sniffles and handed him a tissue paper from the table, "is normal. For you, that is."

Barry nodded, sending him a small thanks. "Then what?" He wiped his nose.

"Then you go home and rest," Cisco said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Sounds good, right? Take a sick day off or something."

Barry groaned. "But I'm bored at home."

"Until we figure out what you've caught, do normal things," Caitlin suggested, giving him a small smile. "Read a book, watch tv or something."

Barry sighed. "Okay, fine. Bring in the needles."

Cisco grimaced. "I'll be behind the computer if you need me."


	3. Interrogating Captain Cold

**_Please review! They always help me update quicker. Hope you guys are enjoying the story (;_**

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Leonard Snart enjoyed dragging his partner all the way to their van as much as the next person, but he was a little tight on schedule considering Lisa had been waiting for the two of them for an hour now. Mick wanting to go take a few shots after "work" definitely did pay off. Snart heaved his partner into the van and shut the door closed. He then climbed into the driver's seat and started the van. He placed the cold gun on the seat beside him and leaned back as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

They arrived at the house on the outskirts of town half an hour later. Snart expected Lisa to have been standing in front of it, arms crossed and and angry expression on her face. He had after all dropped her and gone with Mick. He believed this one little robbery would have attracted too much attention if three robbers had been involved instead of one robber and one driver. Since Lisa wasn't standing in front of the house, Snart parked the van and jumped out, grabbing his cold gun and putting it in his holster. He then opened the back door and glanced at the snoring Mick. Oh well, he'd have to sleep here for the night.

Snart sighed, fighting an internal battle in himself. He finally made his decision and dragged Mick out of the van, half pulling him along and half dragging him.

"Lisa!" he called, expecting her to help him. No response and no one came out. Snart narrowed his eyes. What was she doing anyway?

He dragged Mick across the road to the house. Snart stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the front door. It was unlocked. Now, to anyone else this probably didn't seem like much. But to Snart, he knew something was wrong. If Lisa was out, she would lock the door. If she was inside, she would still lock the door because of her paranoia at night. Not that she was afraid or anything, as she used to say. Just extra precautions.

Snart dropped his partner on the ground and pulled out his gun, slowly inching his way forward. He tried to hear for any sounds, but everything was silent. Snart nudged the door open with his boot and stepped inside, immediately scanning the small living room. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on his sister who was tied to one of the kitchen chairs with a rope, a gag around her mouth. James Jesse, his equally crazy son, and a guy Snart didn't know about were lounging on the sofa.

"Oh hello!" James exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Snart asked, eyes still narrowed.

James grinned, standing up and spreading his arms. "You didn't tell us you had a sister!"

"And one that can fight," Axel complained, rubbing a bruise on his elbow. Lisa sent him an angry look.

"And you didn't tell me you had a new member in your little nut business,"

Snart replied coolly.

The stranger stood up, a smirk planted on his lips. "Cyrus Vanch. I'd advise you to put down your weapon if you want Lisa here to live."

Cyrus walked over to the chair, pulling out a switchblade. He grabbed Lisa by her hair and Snart'a anger grew by the second. Cyrus placed the switchblade on Lisa throat, nodding towards Snart's gun.

Snart looked at the three intruders. Three of them and they had more than one advantage. He sighed internally and placed his gun on the ground, raising his hands up in surrender. "What now? I assume you didn't come here for no reason," he drawled out.

Cyrus smiled evilly. "We came to chit chat. You seem to have had a history with the Flash."

Snart crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. So this is what it was about. The Flash. Snart knew they weren't going to do anything to Lisa, the poor rookies only wanted information. "What can I say, I've had my fare share of run-ins with the speedster."

"Particular one time while keeping Dr. Snow hostage," Axel brought up.

Snart raised an eyebrow. That had been a long time ago. "Yeah. Here to taunt me on it? Just get to the point, I don't have much time." His lips curved into a smirk. "My partner had a lot to drink. He's not in a good mood, you see. I'd better hurry up if I were you."

"We want to know where she is," James said, picking on his fingers boredly.

Snart ignored the observant look Cyrus had on his face and turned to James. "Didn't know you worked for other people. Taking one hostage doesn't seem to be your thing."

James let out a breath. "Oh believe me when I say I'd kill him anytime."

He shot Cyrus a dirty look, though the man had his gaze trained on Snart. Snart raised an eyebrow at him. "Always my pleasure to meet a fan, I see."

Cyrus snorted. "Hardly. You said you've had your fair share of run-ins with the Flash, how many times exact?"

Snart rolled his eyes. "Where have you been the past year? These two-" he pointed to the tricksters. "I know have been locked up."

Cyrus tilted his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Let's just say, I've been preoccupied for some years."

"He was sent to prison again after the Arrow took him down," Axel said, grinning wickedly.

Snart couldn't help but smirk. "So you're from Starling. What would a guy like you want to do with the Flash?"

"None of your business. Tell us what you know about the Flash and we'll let your sister go," Cyrus said, pressing the knife into Lisa's skin a little just to show that he meant business.

Snart's face hardened and he sighed boredly. "There's a lot to tell, where do I start?"

James head shot up. "Well snarty Snart, you didn't tell me you knew so much about him."

Snart turned to him and the crazy look in his eyes. "I don't. Just tried what you are doing multiple times. You could've just paid me and I'd spill the beans. This," he gestured towards Lisa, "is just a shame."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "What kind of information?"

"Well for starters, he still works with Dr. Snow," Snart drawled.

"And?"

Snart studied him carefully. He gave Lisa a look and she nodded with her eyes.

"That's all I know about Snow. Though I would keep an eye out for the CCPD."

"Gee, would have never guessed," Axel muttered.

Snart threw him an icy look. "They're not just in alliance with the flash, they work for him too. Joe West is a probably a close -" he turned back to Cyrus, "I bet if you're trying to recreate a hostage situation, you could take about anyone. The Flash doesn't let a man die."

"We'll see about that," James said excitedly, rubbing his palms together.

"That's all you know? Seems like you've lost interest in him," Cyrus remarked.

Snart shrugged sarcastically. "What can I say, I've passed that phase. Don't really care as long as he doesn't show up in my line of work."

"That's not gonna stop him," Axel snorted.

Snart smiled slyly. "We'll see. Now I suppose that you're done." He nodded towards my sister. "You'll let her go."

"Ah," Cyrus said, pocketing the switch blade. "But you see, Mr. "Cold", I don't like to pry out information and then leave the end loose."

"And I've planted a bomb in this place," James added matter-of-factly. Snart locked his jaw and gave Lisa the look.

Before the intruders could react, Lisa pushed herself backwards and Snart grabbed his cold gun from the ground. Cyrus snarled and turned to his sister, ready to kill her, but Snart blasted him with the cold gun.

Cyrus immediately jumped away from the frost, eyes narrowing. He pulled out two knives and James cackled. "Ooh, dog fight. Too bad we'll have to leave. You see, the bomb's going to go off soon."

Snart stood up from his crouched position on the ground and pointed his gun at them. "Shut it off or you all die."

"You don't kill. I'm very careful with my research," Cyrus said, spinning the knives in his hand.

Snart turned to him with an icy look. "Then you're really bad at it." He pointed the gun at Axel and blasted it at his hand, the kid screaming in surprise and pain. Snart was sure Barry wouldn't complain if he took out some bad guys for him. After all, these people had broken into his house and threatened him.

"What's going on here!?" A rough and tired voice barked. Snart smirked. "Glad you could join us, Mick. It seems we have three intruders."

Mick's expression turned into an angry one and he pulled his gun out. "What the hell are they doing here!? Who's he?"

Cyrus smirked. "Calm down or this place will blow."

"Then turn off the bomb," Snart said, turning to point his gun at James. James grinned, raising his hands in defense. "And this is why we always need a Plan B, dear Cyrus."

Snart narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of a car. He was even surprised when it crashed into the front door and Axel ran forward. James followed and Snart was about to blast the guy when he felt the tip of a cold knife on the back of his neck.

"Careful there, Snart," Cyrus warned.

"Why are you so obsessed with the Flash?" Snart asked firmly.

"Because, he's my way of getting to the Arrow," Cyrus whispered, digging the knife into Snart's neck. He suddenly yelped, the knife clattering the to floor.

"Get away from my partner," Mick bellowed, blasting fire everywhere. Snart was about to blast Cyrus as he ran towards the car when suddenly he heard Lisa call his name.

"Lenny!" Snart turned around to see her running towards him as the car disappeared from view. "The bomb. I saw him plant it in the kitchen." Her eyes were wide, tone laced with fear. "We have to get out of here, now."

Snart turned towards the car as it reversed out. James winked at him and he locked the his jaw. He turned back to his sister and gave her a curt nod.

They hurried out, Mick mumbling curse words under his breath as they left the house. Snart hadn't properly reached their van when the house exploded, sending a shocking sound through their ears. A force knocked him over and he gritted his teeth as he watched the flames lick up the only house they'd been able to keep in good condition for three months.

He stood up and shook his head, using his cold gun to stop the flames. "They picked the wrong people to mess with," he said angrily.


	4. Sickness & Snart Siblings

**_Pleeeeease Review, I feel like this is getting boring. I promise the whump is coming soon._**

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Barry collapsed on the couch, a cough hitting him badly. He fumbled around the coffee table and grabbed the cough syrup, immediately spooning himself some and swallowing the thick liquid. He grabbed his phone (which Joe had left on the table downstairs in case Barry needed to call anyone), and checked his messages. Not even a single one from Caitlin or Cisco. He sighed. Seemed like everything was in control.

Barry lay down on the couch, pulling the warm blanket over him. His headache felt better when he was lying down, his eyes were burning and his nose was runny. He coughed into the couch again. Aaand not to mention his sore and scratchy throat. His hand went up to scratch the marks on his neck, something he'd been doing all morning for some reason. Barry traced the three to four teeth marks on the skin and how deep they were. For a human tooth, that shouldn't be possible.

His phone suddenly rang and he fumbled for it, immediately pressing it to his ear without checking the caller ID. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Hey Bar, how are you doing?" Joe asked on the other end and Barry sighed. No meta-human alert.

"I'm fine, my headache's gone. Feel a bit disoriented, but it's okay," he said, sitting up a little. "Caitlin and Cisco are trying to find out why I'm sick," he added.

"Good. I'm sure it's nothing big, right?" Concern laced Joe's voice. Barry nodded even though his foster father couldn't see him. "Yeah, probably just my luck."

Joe chuckled. "Okay then, I've gotta go now. See you later."

"Bye." Barry ended the call and buried his face in the side of the couch, letting out a warm breath that fanned over his face. He had started to drift off when suddenly his phone rang again and this time he checked it to see Caitlin on the ID. Barry blinked a few times and answered the call.

"Hey Caitlin, meta-human attack? Is Grodd back? Don't worry, I'm on my way." Barry sat up as Caitlin replied nervously. "Uh no. Just rest where you are. We found out what could have caused your sudden sickness."

Barry's shoulders slumped and he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "What is it?"

"More like who it is," Caitlin said. "I think Erik might be a meta-human."

Barry frowned. "Murder attempt Erik?"

"Your blood is infected Barry, something that's not genetic and neither common. It's also just normal sickness except the diagnosiss has been powered ten times because of high dark matter exposure."

"The particle accelerator," Barry said.

"Exactly. Erik's sickness seems to have been somehow transferred to your blood stream and reproduced the same bacteria. They've latched onto your cells," Caitlin said, her voice turning into one of panic and worry.

"Is it too bad?"

Caitlin sighed. "Barry, as fast as your white blood cells regenerate, you won't die. But an average person would be dead by now."

"But I'm not an average person, right? It won't affect me as much then," he said I relief.

"But Barry there is no cure," Caitlin said and he could even imagine her with her worried puppy-eyed look. "And if we don't find away to reverse this, the bacteria Erik passed down to you will catch up with your system. It's affecting your speed because all your body's focus is on fighting it. If you rest and let your body do the work, it might be able to remove any trace of it with time, but it's a risk. It's quite a fascinating process, really."

"Caitlin."

"Right, sorry. Cisco's working on trying to find where he is. Maybe if we can get a blood sample, we can make an antidote out of that in case time isn't on our side."

"Dr. Psycho is hard to find," Barry heard Cisco say in the background.

"Dr. Psycho?" he asked.

"Hey, I was gonna name him Cold, but that's taken and Indisposed didn't suit that well."

"Barry, remember to rest," Caitlin reminded him. Barry groaned. "But I wanna help catch this guy."

"Man, the only way you can help is by resting," Cisco said. "It'll give us more time."

Barry nodded begrudgingly. "Fine."

"We've got to go now, call if anything's wrong. Bye."

"Sure, bye."

Barry sighed, placing his phone on the coffee table and closing his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

"You should go warn him."

Snart rolled his eyes at his sister. "No."

She pouted. "Come on, Lenny. Why not? They saved-"

"-your life and I repaid him the last time something like this happened," Snart answered, plopping down in one of the armchairs. They were renting an old apartment for the night, curtesy of a guy who owed Snart some money. Ah, he loved it when people owed him. Debts always came in handy in situations like this.

"You gave him away!" Lisa said, sighing. "I just...if it wasn't for Cisco then I'd be dead. At least let me repay him."

"So this is what it's about," Snart said, raising an eyebrow. He folded his hands together. "Besides, I kept his identity secret. That's enough."

Lisa shrugged. "Okay, then let me warn Cisco."

"The house is on flame, the police will be searching all over the place," Snart said. "Think tactically. It's better to lay low, Lisa."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk."

Snart smirked. "And you're such a train wreck. We've been over this."

Lisa sent him a dirty look. "Then you go. You can sneak out without the police noticing."

"True. But why would I do that when...Flash and his friends are capable of taking on Jesse and his new friend?" Snart rolled his eyes. "Besides, I might be leaving."

"So you've considered Rip's offer?" Lisa asked, head shooting up at his statement.

Snart nodded slowly. "I'll grab a few things from the past, come back and we'll buy a house on the outskirts again."

"It's not the house I'm worried about," Liaa mumbled.

Snart eyed her. "You want me to risk my life just to tell him that some crazy guy got out of jail again? I think I'll pass."

"You did it last year," Lisa said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And now we're even because of that."

"Lenny, we both know you can pass the police easily. I also know that you wouldn't ever let a person mess with us like Jesse did."

"I'm going with Rip, Lisa," he said. "And I don't care, they'll probably be sent back to prison in a matter of seconds after fighting Ba-Flash off."

Lisa shook her head. "Didn't you see what the other speedster did to him? What if he's weaker now?"

Snart sighed. He'd heard a lot about the other speedster that had apparently faced off Barry. Barry had lost and the guy had been shown around like a trophy by some masked man. But that was like months ago. "That was months ago, Lisa. He seemed fully restored in health when I met him on Christmas."

"Fine. Don't do it," she said angrily. "Stay cold because that's what you want. You're going away for who knows how long and none of us really know exactly where you're going to."

Snart ran a hand down his face. "Lisa-"

"You're a jerk, Lenny." She stood up and turned around to leave.

"Call Cisco then," he called after her.

"I don't have his number."

Snart's lips curled in annoyance and he sighed. "Fine, but then if you're locked up in jail when I come back, I'm not going to be the one to bail you out."

Lisa smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "So little faith in me, brother?"

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

"I told you me coming with you guys would help," Axel said proudly as he paid his friend the required amount. Cyrus rolled his eyes. "My backup plan would have worked."

"Well, mine worked better," Axel said with huff.

"Gentlemen, calm down. We have the information we need. I create a distraction for the Flash, and Cyrus you capture his beloved doctor," James said as he rubbed his hands, an evil glint in his eyes.

Cyrus pursed his lips. "I was thinking a change in plans."

James's excited expression dropped. "What now?"

"Joe West," Cyrus mused. "If he's as close to the Flash as Leonard mentioned then maybe he knows the Flash's all time biggest secret. The secret that all masked heroes have."

"And what's that?" Axel asked. James cackled evilly. "Oh my wonderful Cyrus."

Cyrus smirked as a plan formed in his head. Something nobody had done before and he would do it in a way that would be successful. After all, if he was not mistaken, the Flash was a caring person. Maybe too caring for his own good.

Axel frowned. "Wait, what does he mean?"

James grabbed his son's shoulders, grinning in his face. "His name, Axel. The man behind that mask!"

Axels eyes lit up. "The greatest leverage over a superhero."

Cyrus turned to the two genetic cokoos. "We capture Joe West and we turn off the broadcasting. The Flash won't be able to track us and if he somehow does, we threaten to kill his ally."

"And I'll serve as the distraction," James said darkly.

Cyrus opened his mouth to protest (they didn't need the attention), but James ad Axel shot him annoyed looks and he sighed. "Fine, you can cause a distraction."

"Perfect, but how do we get him? If he works for the CCPD, he's gonna be at the precinct the whole time," Axel pointed out.

"Hmm." Cyrus racked his brain. "I guess we'll just have to attack him at night when he's on his way home."

"Or we can just plant a bomb in his house," James suggested with a wink.

Cyrus ran a hand down his face and sighed. "No." His face then lit up. "But we could break into his house. Let's find out when his family gets home, and if it comes to that, let's capture his kids. He won't be tough when we do that."

"What if he doesn't have kids?" Axel asked.

"Then we try to crack him up," Cyrus said firmly. "He works for the CCPD, but he's still human. Some good old torture will open him up. But how the hell are we supposed to know where he lives?"

"Easy," Axel said with a smirk. "We analyze the equation before we proceed."

Cyrus blinked and James mirrored his confused expression.

"Math _does_ help in life," Axel mused to himself.


	5. Intruders

**_Thank you guys so much for the great reviews, I'm sorry for the late update!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: The Flash and it's characters belong to Dc Comics and the CW channel._**

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Cyrus watched closely as Joe left his house. He was tempted to just knock him out and throw him into the back of the ice cream van, Axel's ' _wonderful idea, definitely worth a shot'_ , but it was the middle of the day and the sun was shining too brightly. And not to mention the jogging woman, the old man walking his dog and the guy with the headphones going about his way.

Joe West disappeared into his car, no doubt on his way to work. A little late, wasn't he?

Cyrus waited as the woman jogged around the corner, the guy climbed on his bicycle and the old man retreated to his house before stepping forward. He made his way to the West house, planting the camera under the door handle. Apparently, Joe didn't have any wife or kids except one daughter.

Cyrus sighed. He'd spent a whole day on just finding information about the guy, following him to Picture News where he visited 'Iris'.

It was tactical, but Cyrus was growing tired of clearing his footsteps. He wanted to snatch the guy, get the information out of him, kill the Flash and the job would be done.

He called the Tricksters, hoping they'd be quick with their 'master plan', as they called it.

" _Oh hello Cyrus, nice of you to check up on us_ ," Axel snickered. Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Camera is in place, he'll be home late so make sure to get his daughter."

" _Already on it,_ " Axel said.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Cyrus asked, jamming a hand in his pocket.

" _Creating a massacre, Sirius Cyrus,_ " James said in the background. He giggled. " _Oh, whenever I'm out of prison, a day doesn't go by without casualties_."

"Fine, but you've got one hour. One hour and then meet me here. And bring a milkshake, I'm craving one."

" _Who are we? Your personal slaves_?"

"Just do it," Cyrus demanded and ended the call.

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Cisco shook his head. "He's gone completely silent. No more people have been reported sudden ill, neither in the hospital nor the CCPD."

Caitlin sighed, placing the file in her hand on the table. "I don't get it. First he gets Barry sick and then he disappears?"

Cisco took a bite out of the licorice in his hand. "What if he's laying low becuase he's busy with something else?"

Caitlin pursed her lips. "That's bad. He could be planning to try to kill the Holt family again."

Cisco nodded just as a beep sounded from one of the computers. Caitlin pressed a few button and a video came up. It was James Jesse in a dark room. Cisco's eyes widened. Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

" _Cisco, are you watching this?_ " Joe asked urgently.

Cisco stared at the video and nodded slowly, even though Joe couldn't see him. "Holy Mac n cheese, yeah."

The Trickster, a.k.a James Jesse, was making faces to himself. "I'm craving a milkshake," he said in a high pitched voice and Caitlin exchanged a worried look with Cisco.

"Uh, it's on," Cisco another crazy head say, which sounded like Axel, a.k.a James's son.

James turned to the camera with a wide grin. "Oh hello, Central City. Did ya miss me?" The madman cackled loudly. "I surely missed you. Do you know what I missed the most? Weddings." James's grin grew wider. "Two people, exchanging vows, you may kiss the bride and boom you're marriiiiied," he sang, a crazy spark in his eyes. "Do you know what else goes boom?"

"A bomb," Axel laughed. Apparently he was the one who was holding the camera. Cisco's stomach turned. This was bad. Very very bad. Especially with Barry out of commotion.

"Love is a wonderful thing isn't it?" James said, a crazed up dreaming look on his face. "So wonderful that I'm thinking of dropping a few presents at a few weddings." He laughed. "The Trickster is back, Central City." He looked straight into the camera lens. "Come try to stop me if you can, _Flash_."

" _Oh my god, I gotta go,_ " Joe said, ending the call.

The screen went black and Cisco tightened his grip on his phone. "This is bad, what do we do?"

"Barry is in no way ready to fight or even _run_ ," Caitlin said worriedly.

"Contact Team Arrow?" Cisco asked. Caitlin looked skeptic. "Oh come on, Caitlin. The police won't be able to find all those bombs or even the place where they are."

Caitlin sighed and nodded. "Ok fine. I'll call Felicity."

Cisco nodded back. "I'll find the location. Let's see if there are any high-profile weddings today."

His phone rang again and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello."

" _Cisco, did you watch the sending?_ " Barry asked, his voice laced with worry.

Cisco froze, cursing under his breath. He turned around to see Caitlin having already disappeared, probably on the phone with Felicity. "Uh heey Barry."

" _I'm coming to the_ -" Sneeze. " _-lab. I've stopped James before I can-_ " Sniffle. Shuffling. Cough. "- _do it again."_

"Yeah, no," Cisco said, squinting at the computer screen. "We're getting Team Arrow on the case, you just rest. It's your day off."

" _James won't stop until everyone's dead!_ "

"Which won't happen because he wants the Flash and he'll get the Arrow instead. Ha joke's on him," Cisco said. "The only way to help is for y-"

" _Me to stay put,_ " Barry grumbled.

"Exactly. Now rest, change the channel and drink some hot cocoa," Cisco advised. Barry sighed on the line. " _Are you guys sure you don't need my help?_ "

"Oliver's got this covered," Cisco assured him...If Oliver said yes.

" _Fine_." He sounded relieved. " _I'll try to catch up on some sleep. Bye._ "

"Great. Bye."

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Barry pressed his pounding head down on the sofa. When he couldn't breath, he lifted his head again. He'd felt worse today and Joe had been even more hesitant on leaving him here. Iris had offered to stay, but Barry had declined. He'd been sick before...like two years ago. He had also to talked to Captain Singh since the guy thought Joe was covering up for Barry. That was when he'd seen the footage on the news. He had increased the volume and if Cisco hadn't assured him they had it in under control, he would have flashed to the lab immediately. Or rather...taken the bus to the lab. Apparently, Oliver was coming. Well, if someone could do his job, it was Oliver Queen. Barry still couldn't stop worrying though. James was a psycho terrorist and had to be taken seriously.

He was just starting to fall asleep, eyes drooping, when the lock began to rattle. Barry grew immediately alarmed, eyes flying open and heart beat increasing. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. The door opened and in came...a complete and utter stranger. Barry had never seen him in his life, but he'd seen him on his phone yesterday when he had been scrolling through the pictures on _Cyrus Vanch_. Panic immediately enveloped him and he didn't know what to do. He tried to run forward and knock the guy out, but he could barely stand up. When Cyrus's eyes landed on him, they immediately grew alert. The next thing Barry knew, the door was being shut and Cyrus pulled out a gun. "Ah, and you are?" He narrowed his eyes at Barry. Barry moistened his lips and forced himself on his feet. He heard a click as the gun was cocked at him and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" Cyrus demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Barry said. Cyrus laughed. "No, you don't. Joe West lives here. What's your name?"

"Barry Allen," Barry said, inching forward. "One more step and I'll shoot," Cyrus said as he pulled out his phone. To him, Barry was an unarmed kid (which in case of his powers, he was), but that also gave him an advantage. Not the powers thing, but Cyrus thinking he was helpless.

"Get here now, we have a problem. This is why _I_ do the planning," Cyrus said angrily into the phone. Barry decided it was his time to act and he ducked, turning around and kicking the gun out of Cyrus's hands. Cyrus's head snapped towards him just as he landed a punch to the guy's jaw. Cyrus staggered backwards, eyes flaming with anger. Barry stood up and was abut punch hm again when Cyrus grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Barry grimaced as the intruder used his arm to keep him at place. "Tough kid, huh," Cyrus said from behind him, his breath on Barry's neck. He released Barry's arm and Barry sighed in relief, but it was temporary. Cyrus kicked him to his knees and Barry suppressed a groan, head spinning. He felt the gun press against his head as Cyrus grabbed the phone on the ground. "Just take her and get it over with. And then come to the house."

Cyrus ended the call and pocketed his phone. Barry felt the barrel of the gun press harder on his head, making the hair on his neck stand up. "So, Bart Allen. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I live here," Barry panted out, sweat already gathered on his forehead. He took that as a good sign. Sweat was good, right?

"What is your connection with Joe West?"

"I'm his adopted son," Barry said angrily, wishing for his stupid powers to come back so he could take this guy down. He hated feeling powerless. But even if his powers did come back, he'd be exposing himself.

"Right," Cyrus said and looked at the tissues and cough syrup. "And your sick, how cute. No wonder I didn't see you coming through the door. You've been coped up here since yesterday."

Barry nodded, growing alarmed at how much this guy knew. If he was the Cyrus Snart had been talking about, then he was working with James. "Who are you?"

"Cyrus Vanch," Cyrus said curtly. "I'm here to chit chat with Joe West."

Fear grew in Barry's heart and he scowled. "Why!?"

Cyrus chuckled. "Calm down, kid. I believe Joe can help me with something. Anyways, since you just ruined my plan, I'll just kill you quietly."

He pocketed the gun and pulled out something else. Barry turned around to see a switchblade glinting from the lights. "Wait, maybe I can help you."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"Try me," Barry challenged, eyes glinting. Cyrus studied him carefully. "Sure have a lot of guts, I'll give you that. What do you do?"

"I'm a CSI," Barry said defensively. He sneezed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Cyrus made a disgusted face. "And how did a nerd like you learn to fight like a cop?"

"Joe's a cop," Barry said dead-panned.

Cyrus nodded. "What do you know about the Flash?"

Barry froze. That was what Cyrus wanted to know about? Cyrus's stance was deadly calm which was bad. He didn't care what Barry tried, he was adamant on killing him. Barry panicked. He imagined Joe coming home to this guy trying to get info out of him _about_ the Flash with the Flash already _dead_ on the floor.

"Talk fast, I don't have time," Cyrus demanded. Barry stood up slowly. "I've worked with the Flash before." He didn't know where he was going with this, but he wasn't going to let Cyrus kill him.

Cyrus raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Really?"

Barry nodded slowly. "Uh yeah, I wa-" He sneezed, which in turn turned into a cough. His throat was scratchy and he couldn't stop himself as he doubled over and coughed into his arm. He stumbled forward and grabbed the cough syrup, gulping down the last sip. He hoped there was one more syrup in the kitchen cabinet.

"So Bart Allen," Cyrus said, digging the knife in the back of his neck. "What exactly do you know about the Flash?"

"It's Barry," Barry said through gritted teeth. _Why's it always the worst times that I have to be ambushed?_ he thought miserably.


	6. Thanks A Lot Cisco

**_Sorry for the late and short update. I have another chapter ready, do you guys want me to post it today or tomorrow_**?

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Barry sneezed into his arm, glaring up at Cyrus. He was tied to the kitchen chair which Cyrus had brought to the living room so he could oh so wonderfully interrogate him about the Flash. Barry tugged at the ropes on his wrists. He'd be able to get out of these easily. If Cyrus could just turn around for a minute...he'd be able to knock him out without the intruder knowing what hit him. Barry's eyes flickered to his phone that was lying sideways on the coffee table. He wished he could just somehow grab it and then tie his hands behind his back again so his capturer wouldn't notice a thing.

"So, from the start. When did you meet him?" Cyrus asked after having taken a few gulps from the glass in his hands. Barry scowled. Looks like the guy was feeling perfectly at home.

"He saved me from a meta-human last year," Barry came up with. He tried to show a little excitement, trying to give off that he was a fan.

"And?" Cyrus asked boredly.

"And I'm a CSI so he's been asking for my help a few times. " Barry said, voice filled with confidence. His current plan was to stall as long as he could until he found a way to take on Cyrus. Surely, if he didn't, his friends at S.T.A.R labs would figure something out. If they even knew about this.

"I see," Cyrus mused, sitting down in the armchair that Snart had been sitting in yesterday. And he'd warned him, but Barry was stupid enough not to take it seriously.

Cyrus opened his mouth to say something else, but just then his phone rang. He looked annoyed as his eyes flickered over the caller ID before answering it. "Yes?" He rolled his eyes. "It's 556, in case you forgot. The grey one. Now get her as soon-"

There was a knock on the door and Cyrus stiffened. Dread filled Barry as he watched Cyrus pull out his knife. The guy tip-toed towards the front door and opened it to reveal a grinning James Jesse with his hand holding the phone tightly in the air. "-as possible?" he said with a slight smirk. Axel peeked into the house from behind him. "Ooh, nice. Wait, who's that guy?"

James's eyes turned towards him and Barry squirmed in his seat, heart pounding. Not because the last time the two of them met as Flash and Trickster, James was two minutes away from killing him. And neither because the last time Barry Allen and James Jesse met, it was because Barry was trying to arrest his son. James just had that stupid creepy thing about him. Which could be counted as ten times more as his green eyes widened in recognition. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed," Cyrus said with an eye-roll as he ushered them inside. "Joe's adoptive son here took the day off."

Barry smiled weakly, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. "Hey..."

"Cyrus, have I ever told you that I love you?" James chuckled, eyes glinting as he kept on staring at Barry. Now Barry was really starting to feel uneasy. He had no way of defending himself if they decided to toss him as garbage.

Cyrus grimaced. "Just get to the point."

"This is no regular adoptive son. Works for the police, was the one working on capturing Axel," James explained. Adela's eyes popped at the small revelation. "Really?"

James nodded, grinning widely. "I can finally get my revenge against the police. Let's start by killing-"

"We're not killing him until we figure out whether he knows anything about the Flash," Cyrys ordered.

Barry decided that now was his time to intervene. "Joe doesn't know I work with the Flash," he said. "But I've been to numerous crime scenes and have investigated along side him."

"Snart told us Joe's close with the guy," Axel said, plopping down on the couch with his feet propped on the table. Right beside Barry's phone. Barry averted his gaze from it and looked up at the young trickster. "That's what everyone thinks, but I'm the one who's always helping the Flash."

He wasn't going to let them go after Joe. He'd rather be beaten up than Joe getting tortured for information. Panic spread through Barry's as he realized they probably were planning something for Iris too. All the more reason to lead these guys on to think Barry was the one who they should be looking for.

"Oh yeah?" Axel challenged. "Then we have a really important ques-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when Barry's phone rang, the mobile device vibrating on the table. Cisco's face grinned up at him and Barry's stomach churned. This was not good.

Axel grinned, leaning forward and grabbing the phone. He exchanged a look with Cyrus, who nodded. Axel brought the phone to his ear, smirking. "Hmm?"

Barry shut his eyes tightly. This was it. Either he was done for or God actually liked him and would let him be spared. Axel put the phone on speaker and Barry listened intently to what Cisco was saying. Cyrus walked over to him and Barry watched confusedly as the man clamped a hand on his mouth. Wonderful.

"-worry. The trickster's done this before with your dad. We got this, we'll keep Iris safe."

Barry's mind immediately went into worse-case scenario. What had happened to Iris? He glared at James who was grinning proudly. The man brought his hand to his mouth in mock suprise. "Oops."

"Besides, Team Arrow is coming to help us. We'll be fine, man. You just rest. We're team Flash, we can get over a little sickness. Just stay put, that's what Caitlin wanted to say." Barry groaned inwardly. What was Cisco doing, rambling to himself. "And uh-" Cisco's voice lowered to a whisper. "Between you and me, she's pretty worked up over this, but it'll be okay. We're making an antidote while Oli-"

Barry bit down on Cyrus's hand and yelled, "Cisco, SHUT UP!"

The line went quiet. "Uh, Barry?"

Cyrus kneaded his elbow between Barry's shoulder blades, and Barry gritted his teeth in pain. Axel ended the call and glared at him. "Nice one, loser."

"Team Arrow, huh?" Cyrus said, not even paying attention to Barry as he let the guy go. Barry wanted to massage his shoulder, but his hands were tied behind his back. The evil look in Cyrus's eyes almost resembled James' infamous look.

Cyrus turned to Barry with crossed arms. "At least we know one thing for sure, you weren't lying. You're close with the Flash alright and they're close with the Arrow."

James's eyes darkened and Axel narrowed his eyes. "Then he might even know who-"

"Who is the Flash?" James demanded, a hungry look in his eyes.


	7. Someone Please Kill This Guy

_**Sorry for the late update. Had this chapter ready, but was too lazy to edit and post :/**_

 _ **Thank you for all your reviews, they`re like my fuel lol. The Flash! eeek to episodes left O.o**_

* * *

Oliver crossed his arms and leaned against the glass frame as the nerds worked behind the computers, their eyes glued to the screen.

"I wanted to visit Barry as soon as we got here," Felicity sighed, fingers tapping away as they tried to find the location of the bombs.

"We can all go and visit him after we're done catching this guy," Oliver said, uncrossing his arms and grabbing his bow. Diggle threw his helmet up and caught it in his other hand. "What if the weddings are high profile weddings, just like Carrie did."

"Who?" Cisco asked, leaning back on his chair. "Carrie Cutter, one of the most love obsessed woman alive..." Felicity trailed of, eyes on the screen. Oliver couldn't help but admire her focus.

"Bam!" she exclaimed, high-fiving Cisco. "I hacked into the system of weddings ongoing today at the Marrywood hall and Lilliana. High-profile so there'll be a lot of people, I bet it's our best shot."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, when's the first wedding?"

Caitlin looked up. "20 minutes from now."

Oliver turned towards John and nodded curtly. "Let's go."

* * *

Oliver and Diggle entered the top floor through the window as Cisco pulled up the building's blueprints. "Guy's we just keyed into the detenator with radio controlled IED and got one receiver in the building. The basement, top floor and roof is clear. The hall however..."

Oliver pressed his com, slightly annoyed at the lack of specific information. "Cisco, get to the point. Where's the bomb?"

Felicity took over the com. "It's under one of the seats, Oliver."

Oliver nodded to Diggle and the two of them jumped down from the stairs, landing in the middle of the hall. The audience gasped and the priest's eyes bulged. "Uh..."

"There's a bomb in here, everybody get out!" Oliver yelled, causing mass panic to occur. The groom and bride ducked as everyone rushed out. Diggle led people to safety in the direction of the exit as Oliver checked under every seat. "Where is it?" he yelled.

"Front row, second chair!" Cisco yelled over the intercom. "No, it's the third chair. Thermal heat-" Felicity intervened.

"It's the second, look at the scan-"

Oliver locked his jaw in annoyance. The bomb could go off any minute, they were wasting time. He threw the chairs of the front row to the side, moving on to the second and third. There, tied to the wedding chairs were two bombs, their wiring sparking for some reason. A countdown showed two minutes. "There are two bombs. Two minutes until they go off, how do I deactivate them?"

The com went silent as everyone in the lab was processing this. "What do they look like?" Felicity asked.

Oliver pulled his phone out and sent a picture to her.

"Oh god, I've seen this before," Felicity said. "They're the same bombs Harkness planted, just a bit messier with the wires, I guess," Cisco said.

Oliver watched as the countdown turned into 1 minute. "1 minute left! How do I deactivate them!?"

"The transmitters wille send a trigger warning," Cisco yelled. "The bombs are linked. You have to cut the blue wire exactly at the same time."

Diggle entered the room and Oliver motioned for him to take the groom and bride to safety. He kneeled down on the carpeted floor and placed his bow to the ground as he pulled out to arrows, palcing them under both bomb's blue wires. He took a deep breath and cut through the wires at the same time. The countdown stopped at 12 seconds and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping. "The bombs are deactivated," he said into his com.

Everyone was filled with relief, but it was temporary. There were more weddings throughout the day.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

The next day, They were all exhausted. They'd found six bombs in five wedding. One wedding had been cancelled because some smart dude had watched the broadcast. It was safe to say that the team hadn't gotten any sleep at two a.m, only to stand up seven in the morning. They were all worried for Barry and decided that the best way to help this city _and_ him was to find a cure. Nontheless, they planned to give him a visit later this afternoon. Caitlin had pulled up a few footages this morning while Oliver and Felicity went to Jitters for some coffee, and Dig was sleeping in one of the chambers.

Cisco however had almost fallen asleep on the computers. He'd been studying the footages for half an hour now. Nothing happened. Barry took the guy, the guy took Barry, almost took his cowl off and then Barry flashed him to the police department. And Erik had disappeared the next day. Joe promised that he'd been right there, but there was no evidence or proof except the camera footage. And that didn't help them at _all_ since the memory card had been melted.

Cisco's eyes drooped again. Two pairs of hands suddenly clasped his shoulders and he gasped, jumping from his chair. Caitlin's hands were raised up. "I was just going to see the footage. Did you find anything?"

Cisco placed his hand on his heart dramatically. "Don't ever do that to me again, Snow. Ever. And no, I found nothing."

Caitlin sat down in his chair and he huffed, grabbing another one and plopping down tiredly.

"Barry's sickness must somehow been injected in some way into his bloodstream," Caitlin said, pursing her lips. "Either through bacterial infection through the mouth, nose or a syringe. Neither of those things is in play here. Erik didn't sneeze, did he?" she asked, scanning the footage with her eyes.

Cisco sighed. "Nope. Maybe inhaling the same air?"

Caitlin shook her head. "The particles wouldn't reach his mouth before the oxidants could have swallowed them up." Caitlin's fingers tapped on the table as the gears in her mind moved. Cisco blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't even know why he felt so tired. It wasn't like he'd been awake late last night...okay maybe he watched three episodes of The Walking Dead after they finished up the bombs, but that was beside the point. His eyes began to droop again.

"Oh my god," Caitlin murmured, and Cisco's eyes opened. "You know, you're actually kinda creepy. Instead of yelling, _I found it_ , like Aristotle did, or _oh my god_ like any other normal person does, you quietly whisper-"

Caitlin's glare shut him up. "Come here and look at this."

Cisco pushed himself forward, staring at the footage which had been paused when Barry was talking (into the comm). Caitlin played it and Cisco watched for the nth time as Erik jumped on Barry, tackling him to the ground. Pulling the cowl off, Barry panicking and flashing away in an alley. "Yeah, what about that?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Watch closer when Erik pulls his cowl off and lowers his head, and then his face just before Barry runs away."

She played the video again and Cisco payed attention to the details she had mentioned. Ookay, so creepy meta-human lowers his head, mouth specifically. Cisco's eyes widened as he watched two seconds of Erik's face before Barry flashed away. "Oh my god, Caitlin! This guy's a vampire."

Caitlin rewinded and paused, crossing her arms. On the screen, looking back at them was Erik, teeth the size of a pencil, eyes blood red and a sluggish green liquid, that looked terrifyingly like blood, was dripping from the corner of his mouth. A scary thought entered Cisco's mind. Barry's blood.

Caitlin was at loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Cisco scratched the back of his neck. "I think I have to rename this guy."

A sharp beeping sound stole their attention and Cisco opened up the alert message on the other computer. Another broadcasting. He pulled up a video that showed a woman with coffee colored skin, her mouth gagged and her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. Iris. This was bad, very very over the top bad. Her hands were tied to a pipe, and Cisco racked his brain of possible locations.

"Oh my god," Caitlin whispered (Cisco restrained himself from commenting on that), her eyes wide as the screen filled with James Jesse's face. " _Hello again, citizens of Central City."_

"What is it with this guy and closing in on the camera?" Diggle said from behind them, sleep laced in his words.  
"Glad you could join the party," Cisco said, patting the seat beside them.

" _As you all can see, I have a hostage here_ ," James laughed. Caitlin's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Yeah, we're watching it. Okay, Felicity."  
" _In exactly one hour, she will die a very painful death_ ," James's said, giggling.

Caitlin ended the call and began to type away in the computer. Cisco was confused as to what she was doing until he noticed the tracking pattern. She was trying to locate the broadcast. Why didn't they think of that with the weddings?

" _Let's see if your hero will be able to save her in time_ ," James chuckled. " _Or else, goodbye Ms. West_."

"Why did he take Iris?" Diggle asked, brows furrowed in deep thought. "I got him!" Caitlin exclaimed. She showed them the screen where the pinpointed location on the map was beeping.

" _And since my son has been complaining that he gets to do nothing, I'm going to let him kill these hostages_." The camera turned towards three other people, a man, a woman, and a boy. The boy was around six year old.  
Axel's grinning face filled the screen. " _Good luck, Flash._ "

"Fifth avenue, it's a warehouse of some sort," Caitlin said, speaking into her phone. Cisco's hands curled into fists. He was tired and angry and frustrated. Someone needed to catch James Jesse, and that fast.

* * *

 ** _How was the chapter? Next update is going to be Barry's pov (;_**


	8. Who is the Flash?

_**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, thank you for your incredibly encouraging comments! (:**_

* * *

Barry's head felt heavy and he was aware of all three criminals staring at him with intensity. He put on a stoic face and shook his head. "I really don't know. He puts on his maks whenever I-"

"Liar!" James yelled, eyes wide, a wild look in them. Barry's heart raced and he didn't know what to do. He could certainly not tell them that _he_ was the flash, they'd kill him in an instant. Actually, knowing Jesse, he would die a painful and slow death. Barry shook his head slowly, feeling slight nauseous. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"I promise, I'm not lying," Barry said. "He doesn't trust me that much."

Barry hadn't expected what came next. Maybe he'd been too busy trying to ignore his headache or maybe he just wanted to believe that they would take his word for it. James leaned forward and slapped him across the face. "You tell me who he is right now!"

He pulled out a knife, but Cyrus stopped him. The man studied Barry closely, eyes narrowed. "You are close with doctor Snow, and she knows who the Flash is."

Barry gritted his teeth, getting angry by the minute. His cheek stung. "I don't know who he is, okay!? Dr. Snow is a doctor, I don't work with him."

"You're a CSI," Cyrus said, and Barry could notice that he was getting impatient. "I don't tolerate liars, Mr. Allen."

Barry narrowed his eyes, hands clenching into fists. "I'm not lying!" He sneezed and shook his head to clear his mind so that he could focus on the three psycopaths in front of him. He looked up to see Cyrus Vanch pulling out a switchblade and walking over to him. He narrowed his eyes as he brought the knife slowly to Barry's throat, but Barry barely flinched. He decided it was time to take action. After freeing his hands, he brought them up and punched Cyrus in the face. The man staggered backwards and Barry felt satsified with himself until Axel roared and pulled out a toygun. Barry froze. Usually, a toy gun isn't much, but these were the tricksters. Barry glanced at his phone which was lying on the coffee table. He ducked down and grabbed it. He kneed Axel in the stomach, causing him to let out a pained oof, the toygun falling from his grasp.

Barry grabbed it and turned around just in time to point it at James and Cyrus. "Don't challenge me, I'm not afraid to shoot." He wasn't exactly sure what the gun did, but he assumed it was bad since Axel had produly pointed it in his face. James raised his hands up and chuckled. "Now, boy."

Barry glanced down quickly at his phone and unlocked it. He looked up and pulled the trigger at Cyrus and a dart hit his arm. Cyrus let out a yelp and looked up with gritted teeth, eyes stormy. Barry was about to call S.T.A.R Labs when suddenly, Axel punched him from behind. Barry staggered, trying to blink the black spots from his sight. He kept a tight grip on his phone as the toygun was ripped out of his grasp. Axel punched him again just when he regained his baalnce, and the young trickster sent Barry to the floor, the world spinning. He felt like all movements were sluggish, and a bilious taste entered his mouth. His attempt at getting up failed when Axel kicked his side, and Barry suppressed a groan. He rolled onto his stomach, blinking his eyes until his blurry vision cleared. Something big and heavy sat on top of him, and Barry tried to stand up, but James was heavier than he looked. The crazy psycopath kneed Barry beween the shoulder blades, and a sharp pain spread throughout his back.

"Trying to escape, huh kid?" James said angrily. He grabbed Barry's arm in an iron grip and pulled it towards himself. Barry gritted his teeth and tried to pull his arm out of the man's grasp, but James had no plans on releasing him anytime soon. Or standing up from his body. Instead, he pulled Barry's arm tighter and twisted it the other way. A sharp popping sound was heard as hi shoulder was pulled out of it's socket. Barry cried out in pain, vision bluring with tears. He blinked them back and tried to kick the guy with his legs, but Axel held them down, grinning at him. Barry bit his lip harshly as James began to toy with his dislocated arm, the pain almost becoming unbearable. He groaned, resting his pounding forehead on the carpet. "This'll teach ya not to mess with us," James said before giving Barry's arm a final twist. Barry tasted blood in his mouth and he assumed it was from biting his lip too hard. He coughed, his sore throat taking over for a few seconds. "Enough," Cyrus said.

James huffed and stood up, kicking Barry's arm as he stood up. "Scum."

Barry cursed under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly as the pain spread itself. He tried to think clearly. Caitlin said his body was fighting off the bacteria, so his healing abilities were a bit down at the moment, just like his speed. Either way, he'd have to relocate his shoulder agian for it to heal. Barry suppressed a groan. For once, he was out of ideas.

He yelped when a boot squashed his right hand, stopping him from not letting Axel take his phone. "Were you going to call Kisko?" Axel teased.

"His name is Cisco," Barry said, because he was hurt and really, he had nothing else to say.

James pulled him up, thankfully, from his right arm. He then pushed him back to the chair and nudged Barry's dislocated shoulder harshly. "Oops," he said, shrugging. The trickster grabbed the piece of rope and tied Barry's hands behind his back, making Barry grit his teeth until he saw stars when his bad shoulder was pulled at.

"Now, Mr. Allen. Who is the Flash?" Cyrus demanded.

Barry shook his head, feeling exhausted from the pain. "Listen, I don't know. I would tell you if I did."

"Tough guy," Axel remarked with a sly grin. "Can I give a go?"

"No," Cyrus said sharply. "Jesse, Axel, come to the kitchen."

Barry let out a sigh of relief as they left him. He immediately began to vibrate his right hand, focusing as much as he could in his pained state. Barry recoiled as his hand heated up, but he was unable to phase through the tight rope. Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe becuase of the sickness. Either way, things weren't looking up at all. Instead, he tried to rack his brain for possible ways of escape while the three were discussing who knew what in the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

"What if he's speaking the truth?" Cyrus asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the kitchen counter. James snorted, rummaging through through the fridge. "You belive him?"

"I just don't want to waste time," Cyrus said, arching an eyebrow. "The plan was to get Joe and get out of here. In exactly 3 hours and 43 minutes, his daughter will be home."

Axel giggled. "No she won't."

Cyrus sighed as he rubbed the spot Axel's dart had hit him on his arm. Right, he had let them create a distraction. "Okay, well four hours until Joe gets home."

"Forget Joe," James said, standing up and slamming the door shut. "We got the kid. He obviously works for the Flash. He knows who he is."

"We just need to press him to it," Axel agreed, rubbing his hands together. Cyrus uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger at him. "I'm just making sure we don't get caught. His friends are probably suspicious with the phone call. Arrow is here in town. The Flash and him, the both of them will take us down easily and you know it. Think wisely."

"Oh Cyrus," James said in a disappointed tone. "Stupid, stupid, stressy little Cyrus. Why don't we just kidnap him?"

"To where exactly?" Cyrus asked.

James grinned. "I have the perfect place in mind."

Cyrus nodded. "Fine, let's get it out of him and if he refuses to talk, I don't care, do what it takes. Just don't kill him until I say so. But if he does tell us, then I'll do the honours in getting rid of him. Joe's our backup plan."

James nodded. "After that, we part ways. I have the perfect plan in mind once his secret is revealed." He laughed darkly, a glimmer of excitement behind his sharp blue eyes. Cyrus kept his mouth shut, but a small smirk played out on his lips. James Jesse had no idea what he had in mind.

The three of them walked out of the kitchen and over to the kid. Cyrus didn't know how he'd been able to, but Barry had fallen asleep. His cheek rested on his shoulder while he breathed through his parted lips.

"Hey liar!" Axel said, shaking the boy. James pulled the boy by his hair and said loduly in his ear, "PEEK-A-BOO."

Barry's eyes flew open and he jolted awake so fast that he nearly fell to the floor. His eyes were slight red and he shook his head, lips pursed. "Before you guys uh, continue asking me something I don't know, can you just scratch the back of my neck."

Cyrus had encountered many hostages who'd been scared to death, desperate to escape, tears having streaked their faces, but Barry Allen was sure a weird one. He couldn't quite crack why the boy wanted him to scratch the back of his neck, or why he was such a tough one.

"Woah, what happened here?" Axel asked, peering at the nape of Barry's neck. Cyrus walked over to him and he himself was confused as to what had caused the red blotchy skin along with the huge bruise on the back of Barry's neck.

"Can you just scratch it?" Barry asked in annoyance, trying to scratch it himself on his shirt collar. Axel pulled out a blue feather from his pocket (why he even had a feather was beyond Cyrus), and began to tickle Barry at the spot. Barry cursed and seeing how much time this was taking, Cyrus tentatively scratched his neck, making grimaces along the way.

"Did you hit a bus or something?" James laughed. Barry slumped in relief, moistening his lips and blinking his eyes a few times.

"We know that you're well aware of the Flash's identity," Cyrus said, pulling out a switchblade and walking forward so he could face Barry. "Tell us and we won't harm you."

Barry's jaw locked and his eyes were full of determination. This would be harder than Cyrus thought, the kid was stone-set on not giving away anything. "I have nothing to tell."

Cyrus clenched his teeth in anger and walked behind Barry's. He placed the switchblade under the boy's chin and said, "You have three seconds. 1..."

"I told you I don't-"

Instead of counting two more seconds, Cyrus brought the knife to the back of Barry's neck and plunged the tip into the reddened flesh. A loud cry of pain that could almost be counted as a pained scream left Barry's mouth and Cyrus let the knife stay there as dark blood oozed from the wound. "So, any plans on talking?"

* * *

 _ **Did you like the chapter?**_


	9. Saving Iris

_**Z-FLASH-Z**_

Oliver arrived at an old warehouse, bow at the ready. His eyes scanned his empty surroundings with a frown. That was exactly the problem, it was empty. "It's a dead end. No one's here," he said into the com.

"What? But the broadcast responded from this exact location," Felicity said worriedly.

Oliver walked forward, staring at the dusty old crates and the dirty walls. He caught a glimpse of a rat scurrying towards a dirty old car tire lying sideways under the window. Nothing moved except for that. "There's no one here, Felicity. The hostages aren't here."

He sighed in annoyance. They had lost half an hour already, they couldn't afford losing more time. As he turned around, ready to leave, something silver caught his eye. Oliver hurried forward towards a silver camera lying on one of the crates behind the tire, black wires surrounding it. "The broadcast was done here, but it seems that the hostages are someplace else," he said, lowering his bow.

"I can almost hear Axel's voice in my head, repeatedly saying "tricked ya"" Cisco mumbled irritatedly.

"I have an idea. What if we scan the piping levels in the broadcast?" Felicity suggested. Oliver assumed she was talking to her behind the computer companions. And he was proven right when Cisco answered exasperatedly. "But there are only two pipes and the rest-"

"No, but they took four hostages. What kind of place supports The Martins?"

"Felicity, you're a genius!"

Oliver sighed, having no idea what was going on. "Oliver, John will meet you at the old Martin factory downtown. I'll send you the coordinates."

Oliver hummed as a response, taking one final look around before leaving the building.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

Cisco pursed his lips as they waited for Oliver and Diggle to get to the hostage location. Felicity had noticed the logo of Martin pipes and they'd narrowed a list of places closest to the warehouse. James was good when it came to deceiving, but they were exellent when it came to cracking and decoding. They had about twenty minutes left before the hour would be up. Cisco couldn't even imagine the fear Iris was going through. Why did James take _her_ though? The question had started nagging him ever since Diggle brought it up.

"I hope Barry's doing okay," Caitlin said, voice filled with concern. Cisco frowned. Barry would be worried sick (quite literary), and not to mention they hadn't found a cure yet. He pulled out his phone and decided to call him. The least they could do for now was to reassure him. No doubt he had somehow seen the broadcast on tv or on his phone.

"I hope he's not doing something reckless," Caitlin said, pursing her lips as she walked into the med bay and out, pacing back and forth. "Calm down, maybe he hasn't even seen it," Felicity said hopefully. Cisco desperately hoped that was true. Barry wouldn't be doing them any good by risking his own life. He brought the phone to his ear.

" _Hmm_?" Barry asked and Cisco took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking. Barry, don't worry. The trickster's done this before with your dad, we'll keep Iris safe."

Caitlin stopped pacing and she and Felcity both turned to him. Barry didn't answer, probably hesitating. Cisco sighed. "Besides, Team Arrow is here. We'll be fine, man. You just rest. We're team Flash, we can get over a little sickness."

Caitlin smiled slightly. "Tell him not to do anything reckless. We'll start on the antidote right now."

"Just stay put, that's what Caitlin wanted to say," Cisco said. He walked out of the cortex and lowered his voice. "And uh, between you and me. She's pretty worked up over this, but it'll be fine. We're making an antidote while Oli-"

" _Cisco, SHUT UP!"_

Cisco was taken aback by Barry's sudden outburst. He suddenly sounded a bit far away and his tone had been a mixture of urgent and panicky. He was about to ask if Barry was okay when the line cut. Cisco stared at his phone, eyebrow arched. Did Barry just hang up on him?

"I'm having a very bad feeling," he mumbled to himself, about to call him again when Felicity's voice reached him. "Oliver found Iris and the hostages."

Cisco pocketed his phone and ran towards the cortex, deciding to call Barry later. "You have to get them all out of there," Caitlin said, glancing at her phone. "In exactly three minutes, our hour will be up."

" _I can't exactly do that with a bomb planted to the upper pipe,_ " Oliver bellowed. " _If we free Iris, the bomb will go off_."

Felicity pursed her lips. "Try to find the detonator switch of the bomb. It will either be in the form of a red switch or a-"

"- wire," Cisco mumbled, an idea forming in his head. "Oliver, you have to cut off the power generator. It'll either be yellow or blue."

" _Which one, yellow or blue!?"_

"We have one minute!" Caitlin said worriedly.

"Cut the yellow one," Felcity said firmly. Cisco stared at her like she was crazy. "We don't know for sure which one leads to the power generator."

"Yes, we do." She gestured to the live footage of Oliver on screen. "I managed to boot up the security cameras."

Cisco sighed in relief and said to Oliver. "Did it work?"

" _Considering we're not dead, yeah we're fine,"_ Oliver's gruff voice said. " _Diggle's getting the other hostages out of here while I help Iris._ "

Felicity sighed in relief. "Thank god."

* * *

An hour later, the hostages had made it home and the whole team was gathered in the cortex, including Joe who had been relieved to find out his daughter was safe and sound. "I don't get it, why would he take you and how did Jesse know your name?" he asked mystified, rubbing her back.

Irish took a sip of her Jitters cocoa before placing it in front of the computer. "Honestly, I don't know. Axel said something about me being a perfect hostage."

"I'm not liking th sound of that," Felicity said, frowning.

"Have you ever met him?" Oliver asked, changed back in a tee and jeans. Iris shook her head. "He knows you," she turned to Joe, ", but how would he-"

"-know about you?" Diggle completed. He was seated at the edge of the desk. "I've been thinking about these weddings and hosatge situation. James and Axel fit into it, but Cyrus is not that type of guy."

Oliver nodded, brows furrowed. "Cyrus has always been the more serious type, he wouldn't settle for a few stunts."

"So what, they're distractions?" Felcity summed up, throwing her hands up in the air. "If these are called a distraction, I'm starting to fear what their grand plan is."

"The biggest question here is; why would Cyrus break James out of jail?" Caitlin wondered.

Cisco nodded. "He would need him."

"To do what?" Diggle asked.

Silence filled the cortex as everyone contemplated their options. "Well, I suggest we take a breather because I don't know about you guys, but I'm knackered," Felicity said, throwing on her coat.

Cisco turned to her with a smirk. "Knackered?"

Felciity shrugged. "That's what they say in England."

"But we're not in England, Felcity." Oliver said before turning to Caitlin and Cisco. "How's the antiodte coming?"

Caitlin pursed her lips. "We haven't exactly found the time to start working on it. The only thing we know right now is that the virus came directly in contact with Barry through infected cells."

Felciity raised an eyebrow. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Creepy ass vampire," Cisco said with a shudder.

"Well, I'm beat," Iris said, finsihing her cocoa.

"I would drive you home, but Sing called me in to stay late and work on a case now that Barry's sick," Joe said with a sigh. Cisco pulled his phone out, his previous conversation withBarry entering his mind. He hitBarry on speed dial.

"It's okay, I'll take you home," Felicity offered. "Besides, I haven't met Barry evr since we got here."

"So what, we're all going home now?" Oliver asked, shaking his head. "We have bought ourselves some time, we should make use of it. Start on the antidote."

Cisco rolled his eyes. As if they weren't trying their best. He was exhausted and to top it off, Barry wasn't answering. Felicity pursed her lips and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "We wouldn't be doing Barry any good in our tired state. All of us need a god night's sleep. We'll work on the antidote first thing in the morning. besides, we might be able to figure something out quicker with Barry's side of the story."

Oliver sighed, opening his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "It's Thea," he said, picking it up and answering it.

Felcity pulled back and turned to Caitlin. "Do you still have the blood sample Barry gave?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah."

"Just do it, Thea. We're quite busy." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay fine. Tell Laurel to keep her distance as a DA too. Don't let Darhk do anything. Okay, stay safe. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Diggle grunted.

Oliver nodded. "Darhk's been recruiting, but they'll manage."

"So, you coming with?" Felicity asked. Cisco looked up form his phone. "Don't know about you, but I'm coming with. Something's wrong. Either Barry is trying to rescue Iris or his sickness has worsened. He's not answering my phone either."

"But you talked to him earlier?" Caitlin said in confusion, brows furrowed.

"And he yelled at me to shut up, cut off the line and now he's not picking up," Cisco told them.

"Do you think something's happened?" Joe asked worriedly.

Cisco moistened his lips and looked at him. "I don't know. For all that's worth, Barry could be in serious trouble or about to get himself _into_ serious trouble."

* * *

 _ **Any thoughts on the chapter? (:**_

 _ **Thank you guys for your amazing reviews. I would`ve abandoned this story a long time ago if it weren`t for them.**_


	10. (Interrogation)

Barry woke up with a soft groan, eyes squeezed shut. His aching body begged him to go back to sleep, but his mind was too alert for that to be an option. The last thing he remembered was Cyrus sticking a knife and- ugh.  
A wave of nausea hit him and if Barry wasn't already sitting, he would be swooning. He pressed his lips tightly together, swallowing heavily. The living room was weirdly silent and he decided to finally open his eyes. The light was dim, just like it had been before he had been...ambushed. The living room was empty, but Barry couldn't find it in him to care or dwell further on it. While in his sleep he had leaned on his left arm, the arm that had been unlucky enough to receive the attention of dislocation. Now he tried to somehow ignore the pain that spread through his entire arm and up to his shoulder. Not to mention that the 'injury' on his neck was excruciatingly painful despite the knife having been pulled out. Barry suppressed a groan, shifting in his seat as he tried to get into a comfortable positions, which he eventually deemed impossible and gave up, resting his head on the back of the chair. He focused on breathing through his mouth evenly, pushing down all kinds of bilious feelings.

Suddenly, the front door flew open, Cyrus entering with a milkshake in hand. Barry immediately grew alert and jumped up. Wrong move. He let out a groan, pain erupting almost everywhere on his shoulders, neck, and arm. Cyrus didn't give him a second glance as he walked straight into the kitchen. Barry eyed the open door. Now might be his last chance. He took a deep breath before vibrating his right hand, silently pleading for his particles to go through the rope. He couldn't stand being held captive like this. Normally, he had a lot more tolerance for his enemies who wanted him dead and in pain. Today was not a normal day. Sadly, his prayer hadn't been heard or his luck was too unfortunate because his hand didn't pass through. He gritted his teeth, frustration seeping into him from all places. He needed to get out of here, save Iris, get the antidote and send these guys back to jail.

A chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts and his head snapped towards the door to the sound of the voice. James closed the door behind him and Axel, smirking. "What did the poor carpet ever do to you?"

Barry assumed he was glaring at the and that was what the trickster was referring to.

"Good to know you're awake, you passed out," Axel snickered. _And they let me sleep?_ Barry thought suspiciously, arching an eyebrow. Upon noticing his doubtful expression, Axel shrugged. "We're not the bad guys here."

Barry snorted bitterly at that.  
"Now, now, enough chit-chat. It's starting to be late," James said, exchanging a pointed look with Cyrus who had left the kitchen and reentered the living room. Barry couldn't see Cyrus and he didn't have an ounce of energy to crane his neck to look, nor was he interested in telling them his identity. But whatever Cyrus signaled back, it made James quite happy.

"We need to leave, Mr. Allen," Cyrus said, appearing in front of him with the most fake smile ever. Barry cocked an eyebrow, wondering what approach they were going to try now.

"Tell us who the Flash is and we'll leave," Cyrus said, raising his hands up in the sign of surrender. Barry sighed. Though by now it was clear they didn't believe him a bit, he kept on the 'I don't know' act. "I'm an easy person to crack, I seriously don't know who he his."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Cyrus said with a disapproving hum. He turned to the young trickster. "Axel?"

Axel pulled out a touchpad from his duffle bag, turning it on and he began to scroll through something. He then flipped it around and Barry's heart jumped, eyes widening. Iris was gagged and tied to a pipe, a bomb planted above her. She was trying her best to get out, and she could do it with a little effort, so what was holding her back? Barry studied the bomb carefully and noticed the wire leading to behind Iris's back and disappearing from sight. His heart sank and he pursed his lips. If Iris even moved an inch, the bomb might go off.

"Tell us who it is behind that mask and you both are free to go," Cyrus offered with a sly smile. Barry swallowed heavily. "Okay."  
That seemed to brighten their moods, but Barry wasn't easy to fool. "But first, proof that this footage is live."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and nodded at Axel. Axel scrolled sideways and the camera moved to the right, revealing three other hostages. His jaw clenched when he noticed the little boy, sniffling, eyes red. "Those are mine," Axel said proudly, grinning.

Barry felt sick to the stomach, and he deemed the footage as the cause, though the real reason was clear. He wasn't getting any better. If it went like this, it wasn't long before he'd loose his speed completely, and he needed it to escape. In a way that they wouldn't notice or find out that he is the Flash.  
"You've got your proof, now spill," Cyrus demanded. Barry sighed. "Can you at least let me sit on the couch?"

"James, release him."

James frowned. "But-"

"Just do it!"

James nudged Axel, who sighed and walked forward, loosing the knots on the rope. Barry felt relief as blood flowed freely through his wrist. He stood up, left arm limp at his side. He supported his arm with his right hand, making sure not to let it dangle at the angle it was in. He then sat down o the couch, well aware of the burning eyes in front of him. But right now, his body was in too much pain. Barry pushed down the nauseous feelings that surfaced and took a deep breath, hand coming up to touch the back of his neck. He recoiled when a wave of shocking pain erupted, despite a gauze having been placed over it.

"Talk," Cyrus said, plopping down on the armchair across him. Barry nodded slowly. "I found out a few months later after the particle accelerator explosion. Nine months to be exact," he stalled, trying to come up with a plan. "The metas in the city had become too many and-"

"Why were you adopted by Joe?" Axel wondered. Barry was actually happy Axel asked that. There was no way he could win over these guys with strength, nor could he use his powers and give them exactly what they want. "Well, my mom died when I was little. She was murdered by the Flash's enemy-"

"Axel, that's not important!" Cyrus growled. He then stopped up, tilting his head to the side. "Your mother was killed by the Flash's enemy?" There was no sympathy, not that Barry expected any either, only curiosity. He decided that the only way to get out of this mess was to signal his team. And to do that he'd need his phone. Now where did Axel put it after taking it? "Yeah, that's why he took me in and I helped him."  
Barry had to admit, it was a pretty believable lie since it was kind of close to the truth.

Cyrus nodded. "The man in the blue suit."

Barry shook his head, partially distracted by trying to figure out where his phone was without it being too obvious. "That's Zoom. The Flash's previous enemy was the Reverse-Flash." It felt weird to be talking about his major enemies with his enemies, but right now it was also a gateway for stalling. Unfortunately, Cyrus noticed this. He shook his head and glanced at the clock. "Quit stalling. Just say the name and your foster sister Iris will be safe, the same goes for you."

Barry nodded. "Uh...so I was curious as to who it was behind that mask and then one day-"

"Hurry up," Cyrus snapped. Axel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his touchpad. His brows furrowed and Barry stared at him, searching his face to try to find out what was wrong.

"Uh Cyrus?" Axel whispered. James sighed. "Wait Axel."

"Stalling is not helping your case," Cyrus mused, eyes sharp. In an instant he lashed forward, pinning Barry's bad shoulder to the couch. Barry gritted his teeth, trying not to utter a single word. Just then he glimpsed the screen of his phone over the fireplace, placed upside down."Who is the man behind the mask?" Cyrus asked calmly, applying pressure. Barry opened his mouth to tell him it was a police officer just to get rid of the painful pressure, when Axel suddenly cursed. He looked up angrily. "Cyrus!"

He flipped the touchbad so that Cyrus could see what was playing out on screen. Barry's eyes widened. Oliver was helping Iris stand up, and she rubbed her wrists before looking into the camera. Oliver stared up at it and shot an arrow, making the screen turn to white static.

Barry turned his attention back to Cyrus, whose grip on his arm had slackened. Cyrus's eyes were filled with hatred, shock all over his face. "Arrow..." he mumbled, forcing his gaze away from the screen. Cyrus let go of his arm and stood up, deep in thought. He then nodded to James and Barry watched in confusion as the trickster lunged forward. His confusion was soon gone, replaced by unexpected pain as James dug a finger into the soft gauze on Barry's neck. Barry tried not to cry out as James'other hand kept a tight grip on his neck, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. The pain was different from anything he'd ever experienced, almsot like all the nerves in his body were getting electrocuted. Automatic tears gathered in his eyes and his right hand came up to push James' arm away from his neck, but the excruciating pain clouded his strength. He then tried to kick the guy, but Axel grabbed his legs yet again.

"You have one last chance to tell us who the Flash is. If you don't want to, it's fine. Tell _me_ who the _Arrow_ is, and we will let you go. You don't owe him anything," Cyrus pressed. James looked a little annoyed, but didn't react too much. Barry wished he had time to wonder what they had agreed to as he cried out when James dug his nail under the gauze. "Okay, Okay! I'll spill," he said, all his attempts at pushing James away failing. James let go and Barry slumped on the couch, grimacing heavily. He was sweating and didn't feel good at all.

"Who is it?"

Barry moistened his lips, names going through his mind. "It's Fred Chyre."

"Who, the Arrow?" Cyrus demanded. Barry shook his head. "The Flash."

"What if he's lying?" Axel wondered. James grinned, wiping his bloody fingers off on a tissue. Barry felt even worse watching his gross hands.

"Well, then-" James started.

"It's him. He's a police officer, worked with Joe," Barry said, trying to keep his eyes open. He felt exhausted, his lethargic body not wanting to respond to anything but rest. Barry prayed they would believe him. Fred Chyre was Joe's boss who died the night of the particle accelrator explosion after they tried to apprehend Clyde Mardon, Mark's brother.

Axel frowned, turning to the other two. James looked pretty smug with himself while Cyrus looked like he didn't completely belive that they'd been able to crack him. Barry tried to look guilty. "I've told you guys everything now, what more do you want?"

Cyrys smirked, his voice too calm. "You're right. Thank you. Don't worry, the Flash will understand the circumstances you were put under." He took a step forward. "Or maybe I should say Fred."

Barry understood it far too late and was unable to dodge the punch Cyrus threw at him. His head pounded and he tried his best to keep his eyes open. And as his eyes lolled up in his head, he knew that even if he had been able to dodge, it wouldn't do much. Cyrus Vanch and the Tricksters were far from done with him.

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update, I was in England and now finals week is coming up. I'll try my best to update tho! (:_**  
 ** _Reviews encourage me a lot, so please review yoour thoughts on this chapter and what you`d like to see in the next one. ^.^_**


	11. Fred Chyre?

_**Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

Felicity slammed the car door shut, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She turned to the house in front of her and smiled. "It's been crazy long since last time."

Everybody else got out of the car. Joe was the only one who wasn't in the car. He had some important cases to take care of now that Barry was on a short break from the department. Oliver parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet, turning off the engine. Iris walked to the front door, giving it a couple of knocks. The rest of them gathered behind her and waited for Barry to answer the door.  
"Is he home alone?" Oliver answered, brows furrowed. Iris nodded. "It's okay, he's probably asleep. I have the keys anyways." She fished them out of her handbag and unlocked the door, pushing it open. The light from the kitchen dimly illuminated the room, but apart from that, it was dark. Felicity tip-toed to the couch, peeking over it and expecting a sleeping Barry. But the couch was empty, a blanket lying on the floor.

"Darn, he's upstairs," she said, placing her bag down. She looked up at Diggle. "Should I have brought chicken soup? I should have brought chicken soup."

Diggle chuckled, plopping down on the armchair.

"I'll go check upstairs," Caitlin said with a small smile, climbing up the steps.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Iris asked while Caitlin went to check up on Barry. Felicity shook her head and grabbed the other woman's hand , forcing her to sit down. "You were just kidnapped, take it easy girl."

Iris smiled tiredly at her just as Cisco yawned. "Oh man, I just wanna crash." He switched on one of the lights and Felicity was momentarily blinded. The darkness had been so comforting and she just wanted to sleep in her own bed back in Star City.

Oliver was leaning on the fireplace, deep in thought. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled at him, trying to comfort him. She knew how worried he was, for Barry, for leaving everything back in Star City and to top it all off , Cyrus has escaped. Oliver's face softened and he smiled back, though it didn't last long. His brows furrowed and smile dropped. "Felicity, Iris, stand up."

"What?" Iris asked, confused at Oliver's sudden urgent voice. Felicity did as told, instinct taking over. Something was wrong. Oliver walked forward and stared at something on the couch. "Cisco, switch on all the lights."

Cisco did as he said, eyebrows frowned. "What's wron-"

"Blood," Oliver said, nodding towards the spot on the couch. Felicity's eyes widened. "What-"

Rushed footsteps followed a panicked Caitlin as she came downstairs. "Barry's gone."

"What?" Iris asked, standing up. "There's blood on the couch," Oliver told Caitlin and everyone walked over to where he was pointing. There just beside where Felicity had been sitting was dried blood on the couch headrest. Felicity swallowed. "That's never a good sign."

"How do we knew it's Barry's?" Diggle asked, looking around at them. "It could be someone else's."

"Uh, I don't think blood on couches is normal, whether it's Barry's or not," Cisco said, looking creeped out. He looked up at Caitlin. "Do you think...?"

Caitlin shook her head firmly. "He needs to exert himself a lot to come to that point. As far as we're concerned, he could have just..." she trailed off, trying to figure this out.

"Oh my god," Iris said, hand coming up to her mouth. "Someone was here. Why do you think he wasn't answering his phone? And he told you to shut up, right?"

Cisco nodded.  
"What were you talking about?"

Cisco's face scrunched up as he tried to remember his conversation with Barry earlier today. "I don't know. I think I was trying to assure him everything would be okay, that Oliver was on the scene and you'd be okay."

"Iris's right," Diggle said. "If you were giving out names, then it would make sense for Barry to tell you to shut up. He wasn't the only one listening."

Cisco laughed nervously. " I wasn't giving out na-" His smile dropped. "Oh holy shmack," he mumbled, a terrified expression crossing his features. "I think I said Oliver was going to save Iris. Don't tell me I just revealed the Arrow's identity to some criminal. What if it's Cyrus? That guy's been MIA for too long."

Oliver's face hardened and Felicity stiffened. If Barry had been captured by Cyrus...  
"We don't know all of this for sure," she tried to reason.

"It could be Erik, the meta-human that bit Barry," Caitlin suggested.

"Right," Felicity agreed. She frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Cisco," Oliver said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Cisco asked uncertainly, looking slightly worried for his own health. "Pleasedon'tkillme."

Oliver looked annoyed. "Call Barry's phone."

"Oh. Oh okay, I can do that, yeah." Cisco fumbled for his phone. He called Barry and set the call on speaker. A second later, a ringing sound came from behind Oliver, and Diggle grabbed the phone. It was Barry's phone. Felicity's heart sank. "Oh god," she mumbled, reality crashing down on her. Barry had actually been taken.

"Guys..." Diggle trailed off, increasing the volume and everyone gathered around the phone. A soft gasp left Iris's mouth as they watched the screen. Barry's head was hanging sideways where he was seated on the couch. His one arm was in a weird angle while blood could be spotted on his neck. Felicity's worries grew, her heart jumping to her throat. The camera backed away with a grumble. "Why do I always have to be the camera man?"

"Axel," Cisco identified with an annoyed look. James Jesse and Cyrus Vanch soon filled the empty space beside Barry on both sides, and Felicity noticed Oliver's jaw clench. He had told her about the events of the night Laurel was captured. He had also mentioned that Cyrus was a calculating man. If Quentin hadn't been with him that night, who knew what would have happened to Laurel.

"As you see, we have your beloved little apprentice," Cyrus started casually. "We were thinking on taking him with us for a little while. I'm sure he will be missed by the Flash...and Arrow."

"Oh god, he knows," Cisco squeaked.

"But we're sure you'll find this interesting. Hand over Fred Chyre and no harm will be done," James said, snickering. "And if you refuse, oh well, looks like Barry Allen was never worth it."

Felicity frowned. Who the hell was Fred Chyre?

"Tomorrow, 7th avenue. You'll know where to go. 3:30 PM. See you there," Axel said, his face filling the screen. He pinched Barry's cheek and grinned as the clip ended.

Felicity looked up to see Iris frowning. "Who's Fred?"

Iris shook her head. "He was my dad's partner. But he died the night the particle accelerator exploded."

Oliver crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. "It didn't seem like Cyrus knew the Arrow." He turned to Iris. "Any idea why they'd ask for Fred Chyre?"

Iris shrugged. "No idea." Her face darkened. "If we don't give them what they want, they'll kill Barry."

"How are we supposed to give them a dead person?" Cisco asked annoyed.

The team was left to ponder this as night crept on. Three psychopaths had Barry, reason unknown. What would they want with Barry Allen? They obviously didn't know he was the Flash. To top it off, they wanted to exchange him with a man who died almost two years ago.

Felicity bit her lip. They had been right. The distractions had all been leading to this. Whatever reason that made them capture Barry out of all people, it ain't gonna end up good.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update, finals week came up and then just tons of laziness. Ramadan Mubarik to all the muslims, btw! (:**_


	12. Heat Stroke and Exertion

_**Chapter 12**_

He felt like he was suffocating under a heap of blankets. Or ovens. Barry forced his eyes to open, but his heavy lids wouldn't budge. He felt like sweat would trickle down his back anytime, but he was proven wrong as the heat just crept on coming without any release. The breath was taken out of him as the searing heat turned unbearable. His clothes felt clammy and he pressed his sweaty palms to his eyes. His left arm ached with the movement and a sharp pain ran up from his hand to his dislocated shoulder. His insides were burning, his stomach churned and his lungs were turning to acid. He rolled onto his stomach, a soft groan leaving his parched lips. Barry spread his body over the floor of wherever he was, trying to spread his body heat as well. A futile and groggy attempt, but when his right hand hit the wall, he found his relief. The wall was made out of metal, and it was cold. Barry rubbed his eyes a few times, and found it a strain to open them. Harsh light penetrated his lids and he was thrown to the other wall when wherever-he-was bumped.

Labeling his surroundings as the inside of a vehicle, Barry panicked. He rubbed his eyes again, and tried to gather spit in his dry mouth. His throat was sore and his bones ached. But on top of all of his problems, it was extremely hot. Either Central City had been ambushed by a heat stroke or he was inside an oven, because the heat was suffocating and killing him. Barry was able to open his eyes after a few moments of just sitting and listening to the traffic outside. When he did, he wasn't entirely surprised to see the inside of a an empty ice cream van. He wiped his hands on his sweatpants which were one of the reasons that his skin burned. His t-shirt felt way too uncomfortable and Barry resisted the urge to take it off. He pulled off his socks because _god_ , who made up such warm socks in the first place?

His neck hurt as he craned it to look at the doors he was leaning on. They must have been heavily locked if his captures wouldn't even tie him up. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before crabbing over to the other wall. The metallic cold felt soothing against his hot back. His feet found relief on the floor and his body temperature cooled down. His shoulder hurt and Barry cradled it carefully.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar slowing down in his gut. They were stopping, which couldn't amount to any good. The last thing he remembered was Iris being captured, but Oliver freeing her. He was glad his team was working on whatever chaos the evil threesome had been causing. Oh Cisco would love that one.

Barry ran a hand through his disheveled and sweaty hair, trying to tame it. A cold shower would be soothing at the moment. And cold water. Cold, cold, icy water. It was like Barry's parched mouth could talk along with his burnt intestines. Doors were slammed shut, two of them. Someone was walking on pebbles on the right side of him, which was the left side of the van. He heard someone fumble with the doors, and Barry closed his eyes. He was in no mood to let them know he was awake, much less continue their previous conversation. The doors opened and someone climbed inside.

"Hey, he's still asleep!" Axel yelled. Barry tried not to frown as the van brightened. The last thing he remembered was passing out from the pain in his neck. It had been about 5, maybe 7 at night. Now it seemed as if the sun was about to rise.

"Wake him up!" Cyrus grumbled from outside. Axel shook him a few times. Barry gritted his teeth as his left arm and shoulder were exposed to the violence. "Hey, geeky boy, wakey wakey."

He hesitated for a moment. Now could be his chance. He opened his eyes and kicked Axel out of the van. Axel's face consorted into surprise as he was thrown back. Before he could alert the other two nutjobs, Barry grabbed his own socks and jumped out of the van, kicking Axel in the stomach. For a criminal, the guy wasn't much of a fighter. But Barry had far more experience. The only disadvantage he had was his growing headache and the bilious feeling that seemed to take over. And of course the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes and that he was fighting with one arm painfully dangling by his side. He ran to the other side of the van, noticing that nor Jesse or Cyrus was there.

"He's trying to escape!" Axel yelled, warning the other two as he clutched his stomach. Barry took a deep breath, trying to straighten his focus. And then he ran.

He didn't come far. On the start of the next block, he became dizzy and lightheaded. His bare feet ached and hurt, almost looking they were steaming. Barry leaned on a tree that was near him, trying to catch his breath. Nothing like this had ever happened before and he was baffled as to why his energy was being sapped so quickly. Sure, his blood might be poisoned with whatever Erik infected him with, but a sickness to such extent had never rattled him in such a way. His stomach churned and Barry hunched over as his stomach emptied it's contents. His shoulders racked as he retched until everything was out, leaving him with a sore throat and a bitter taste in his mouth. He heard shouts behind him and it was clear they were getting onto him.

Game over. One of the three must have seen him run, and a few minutes later, they'd be killing him with glee. Barry gritted his teeth and wiped his mouth. He wasn't going down so easily. He wasn't going to die in the hands of his enemy while he was sick and partially powerless.

He turned around ready to fight the three of them singelhandedly (literally), but he wasn't exactly sure how many they were. Everything seemed to blur together, the purple color of Axel's shirt and his jeans. James's green hat seemed to melt with the grass of one of the lawns. Barry staggered as he tried to regain his balance. He could do this, he knew he could. He readied himself as Cyrus stepped forward, a smirk on his face. Barry lashed out with his leg, aiming for Cyrus's stomach. It didn't get far. Cyrus grabbed his foot and twisted it, pulling him towards him. "You're our last piece on the board right now," he said in Barry's ear, his leg twisted in the man's grip. "Run again and I will make you want to wish I'd killed you."

Barry glared at Cyrus as he pulled back. He'd taken down bigger criminals than these three. Sure they were one of the best and cruelest, but compared to the Reverse Flash and Zoom, they weren't much. Besides, all three lacked superhuman powers. One Barry Allen/The Flash was enough, one sick/poisoned Barry Allen/The Flash was too little.

Axel laughed as Cyrus grabbed Barry's other arm in a vice grip. "You're a quick runner. You thought you could run away from us? If you're 50 meters away from me, your leg will go boom!"

Barry frowned, confused for a second. Axel's words repeated in his mind and he soon understood. He looked down and expected something to be attached to his calves, but there was nothing. More over, he was surprised they didn't notice him using his speed. Did he use his speed at all? Yeah, he was sure of it, he couldn't have run past three houses in a second without it.

James slapped his hand on his forehead, an annoyed look on his face. "I haven't put it on him yet, Axel!"

Axel's smile dropped. "Oh. So he could have escaped?"

"A reason why I never want to work with kids," Cyrus said with a raised eyebrow. His hand was still curled around Barry's uninjured arm.

Axel rolled his eyes. "No biggie, I got him. Now, let's put it on him."

Barry cleared his throat. "I'm right here, you know. And for your information, you're wasting your time on this. It's not like there is something I know that I haven't told you guys."

Cyrus ran a hand through his curly brown hair, plastering on a smile as he pushed Barry towards James. Barry didn't have the energy to fight as his arms were grabbed by the other guy. He recoiled back as a sharp pain ran up to his left shoulder, and James loosened his grip which Barry couldn't help but find odd.

Cyrus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked Barry in the face. "Fred Chyre died the night of the Central City explosion."

Barry's heart beat quickened and he felt like screaming. His left arm and shoulder were sore, his stomach ached, his feet throbbed, and his head felt like a ticking bomb. The only thing that didn't hurt was surprisingly the wound on his neck. Either way, he was in _no_ mood to come up with excuses or fight these guys. He lacked the energy _and_ the powers. He clenched his jaw, knowing he was done for.

But Cyrus kept on talking. "Don't worry though, I half expected it. By now, your adopted sister Iris will be contacting your super team and they've been informed of your disappearance. Though you do make me look like a fool," he mused, nodding.

Barry was confused why the hell Cyrus was being so different, but his thoughts were interrupted by his own piercing yell as Jesse twisted his bad shoulder. It hurt like hell and Barry cradled his injured shoulder carefully, teeth gritted. He hoped his healing factor was still present, or this was going to hurt for a long time.

"Now that that's been taken care of," Cyrus said, holding out his hand. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a device the size of a clock, built like a bracelet with yellow and blue wires sticking out on one end. The wires were covered by a coppery substance that shaped it into a bracelet, only that on one spot was a tiny metal frame.

"Axel has the ring," James said with a maniacal grin as usual. Barry glared at the former who grabbed the bracelet/bomb from James and bent down to secure it around Barry's right ankle. Axel grinned up at him, flashing his ring that looked similar to the bracelet except there was no hidden bomb.

"So if I escape again," Barry summed up, "I'll go boom."

"Yup," Axel said, standing up. "Funny thing here is, I won't. I'll just be alerted of your death."

"My son has exceeded his limits, I have to say," James said excitingly. "You'll never find better IED experts than us, Cyrus!"

Cyrus only rolled his eyes, pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it and gestured towards Barry. "Have a mint, Mr. Allen. Your lie has only bought you more time here, you won't be escaping so soon." He wrinkled his nose. "Besides, your breath stinks."

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much you guys for your loving comments, they boost my day and make me wanna update as quickly as possible!_**

 ** _Thoughts on the chapter? What do you think_** _will_ ** _happen? What do you think_** _should_ ** _happen?_**


	13. Point Of Views

**_Chapter 13_**

Barry leaned back on the grimy wall as the door slammed shut in front of him, keys dangling as his captures locked him inside. They'd blindfolded him as they led him through the streets. They walked half an hour or so before Barry finally felt them go inside a building. He was pushed inside as a stiff door was closed behind them, the creak echoing off the halls.

"Don't tell me this is a warehouse," Barry said, sniffing the suffocating air. His voice came out hoarse and he realized he was slowly losing his voice.

"Whaaat? Why would you say that?" Axel said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the right. Barry hissed as he recoiled, pain shooting up his shoulder. Axel grabbed the other arm with a huff.

"It's a warehouse," Barry said firmly as he felt the grimy wall on his right.

"If you say so," Axel said, pushing him inside a room, pulling off his blindfold.

Now as Barry stood there, gently rubbing his arm, he felt like throwing up. His feet ached profoundly and he sat down, taking a deep breath to control the bilious feeling in the back of his throat. His mouth had a bitter taste to it, and he moistened his chapped lips. He needed to get out of here before he got worse. It seemed like the more he tried, and failed terribly, the poorer his condition became. He remembered Caitlin telling him to rest. Exertion wasn't going to help, and still it was the only way to escape. Sitting around here and waiting for Oliver to come could take days.

Barry massaged his feet, his white socks now covered with dirt, a result of walking without shoes. His head pounded and he closed his eyes. He couldn't throw up here. If the illness wouldn't kill him then the vomit resitting with him in this room would. He tried to come up with different escape plans. He also needed to figure out how to get better, or at least good enough to run. He couldn't stumble down every block, especially if they were going to use the van to chase him. He'd be caught in a second.

Barry's breath got caught in his throat as a sharp pain ran through his skull. He couldn't seem to focus anymore as he breathed heavily, heart thumping. Barry clutched his head tightly as the pain only increased, going all the way down to his neck. As soon as it reached the wound, he suppressed a cry. He was on his knees now, clutching his head tightly.

His neck burned and he couldn't do much than press his palm tightly on the gauze. Barry accidentally bit the inside of his cheek and a metallic taste of blood spilled on his tongue. He didn't know what was wrong wit his neck, but whatever it was, it was painful as hell.

His vision danced with spots, the details on the dusty ground blurring together. Bile rose in his mouth and Barry pressed his lips together, the tips of his fingers pressing down on the gauze. It was almost like he was trapping something inside, like he was holding pain itself in place. The pain slowly subdued, leaving a low thump to his skull in aftermath.

Barry let out a breath he didn't know he'd caught. Beads of sweat had unknowingly gathered itself on his forehead and he pressed his clammy back to the wall, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. One sentence just kept coming up all the time...

What the hell just happened?

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

"Cisco!"

Cisco ignored Joe for as long as he could, too busy in his work to reply. Joe walked into the cortex, having arrived upon their call. It was the middle of the day, and everyone had been busy in trying to find Barry. The city was surprisingly quiet after Jesse's attempts of chaos, and Cyrus was as usual overlooked.

 _How could I be so stupid?_ Cisco thought angrily. He should've known something was wrong when he called Barry. He'd almost ruined two superhero identities, who does that!?

"A moron, that's who," he muttered to himself, eyes trained on the screen of his computer as he ran facial recognition. Joe clapped him on the shoulder. "Where's everybody?"

"We're here," Caitlin's muffle voice came out as she hunched over something in her lab. She and Felicity were trying to create an antidote for Barry, analyzing his blood and the virus in it.

"Barry was kidnapped by top criminals," Joe said and Cisco averted his gaze from the computer. He looked up at him. "The CCPD ought to help with a civilian kidnapping. They kidnapped Barry Allen, not the Flash."

Cisco opened his mouth to answer, but Oliver cut him off. "No, it's better the police stays away from this. If they find Barry, they'd want to run tests of his sickness, rendering it as some virus which would lead to bigger problems. Besides, our objectives are simple; Catch Erik, create an antidote, meanwhile trying to find Barry. The police will only interfere."

"Maybe Joe's right," Caitlin said, looking up from her microscope. "We might find Barry quicker if the police is on him too."

An alarm blared through his computer and Cisco narrowed his eyes at the screen. _Important CCPD broadcast_. "Looks like we don't have a choice anyways."

He clicked on play and all the screens in the cortex instantly filled with the face of James Jesse once again. Felicity groaned, heels clicking as she walked over to the med bay to fetch something. "Can't this guy take a rest?"

" _Citizens of Central City, hello! We have your beloved CSI with us right here, do not worry!_ " A camera showed Barry sitting on a dusty floor, knees tucked up and head bowed down. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt, his feet covered with socks, no shoes visible. Cisco's heart sank as he stared at the gauze on his friend's neck, the source of his illness,

"Oh hell," Joe mumbled as they all stared silently at the screens, the atmosphere changing in seconds.

Jesse came back into the picture. " _All we ask for is the Flash to surrender. Surrender, you bolt of lighting and we'll let Mr. Allen live._ "

"This is playing at the precinct?" Joe asked with worry. Cisco nodded, lips pursed. By now, the police would be on it, scrambling to get their gear. But how could the Flash surrender when they were keeping him locked up?

Jesse cackled. " _Tut tut_."

The screen went blank and Oliver turned to Caitlin with a sigh. "How's the antidote coming up?"

"We need Erik," Caitlin said with a frown. "He would be ultimately dead by now. Nobody, and no _body_ , can last such severe symptoms for so long. If he was struck by the particle accelerator, then he's been living in a cycle filled with nausea and headaches."

"We also found out," Felicity piped up, "that his blood is the antidote. His blood and a few herbs. His blood is so infected and carries so much bacteria that it reverses the affect of the viruses. This is maybe why he's still alive."

"We need to find Erik," Caitlin summed up. Cisco sighed. "Facial recognition can't seem to pick anything up. Jesse was spotted, but that was just outside of Iron Heights. Other than that, he's invisible!" Cisco grabbed his shake and downed the whole thing angrily.

"Not entirely," Diggle said, walking into the cortex. "Look what I found," he pointed to the brochure in his hand. "Looks like Cyrus went apartment shopping."

* * *

 ** _Z-FLASH-Z_**

* * *

Cyrus ran a hand through his curly brown hair, pacing back and forth as backup plans ran through his mind. He couldn't let his life lie in the hands of madmen.

"Oh don't worry, dear Cyrus," James said, trying to be reassuring. His brows furrowed as he tinkered with the small device in his hands. "It might blast a few times, but all is good because I taught Axel how to build a bomb-proof case!" His words were not reassuring.

Cyrus sighed, scratching the back of his hand, a habit he had when he felt something was out of his control. If what James was building would actually work, they could capture the Flash in seconds. They'd gathered the parts of the _boot_ , which the meta-human task force seemed to have in their offices here in Central. With the help of Axel, James was now building handcuffs that would send a shockwave to the Flash, paralyzingly him a moment long enough for them to use a well known device. Something James was immensely proud of, a device that would explode as soon as it's particles were exposed to stilled oxidants.

"You've made this device before?" Cyrus asked with a sigh, sitting down one one of the dusty boxes. He watched as Axel pulled out bits and pieces from the _boot_. It would come in handy if they had a few more, but none of them were skilled thieves and they couldn't risk it either. As much as he hated to say it, they'd become a team. Even one member down and it would lean heavily on the remaining.

"Of course I have!" James boasted with a lopsided grin. "He managed to take it off the last time, but it won't happen this time!"

Cyrus's head snapped in his direction. "What? You've used it on him before? And he managed to take it off, yet you're acting like a fool by making the same mistake again."

James' eyes darkened and he moistened his lips. "I know what I'm doing, Cyrus. Don't underestimate me. We may be working together now, but once our enemies perish, I might have made a new enemy." He then grinned crookedly. "Which would be terrible, so don't make me! And to answer your question, I'm making sure this one will tie him to the ground. It's the opposite really, he can't run. If he does, well you know what will happen." His eyes gleamed. " _Boom_."

"And everything will be recorded," Axel said, looking up from the scraps he had lying on his left, the important parts in the right. He was holding a silver metal frame in his hands as he looked up, legs crossed. "Once everyone will see how an idiot of a hero he is, we will reign Central City."

"And if the Arrow shows up?" Cyrus asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I told you I'd make it ready in time," James said, waving his hand dismissively. "Your request will be fulfilled, don't worry. He's not much compared to Mr. Speedy."

Cyrus clenched his jaw and ignored that comment. They didn't know the skills of the Arrow.

Little did he know...it wasn't long before they would encounter him either.

* * *

 ** _100 reviews! Thank you guys for you awesome support and lovely comments. They make me wanna update quicker (:_**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you'd like to happen, I love reading your comments!_**

 ** _I wish this was like wattpad so I could dedicate chapters to each of you ❤️_**

 ** _xx_**


	14. Getting Ready

_**Chapter 14**_

"We should've told them where to meet us," James pointed out.

Cyrus shook his head. "They'll track us down eventually. The best we can do is get the gadgets ready."

"He's been weirdly silent," Axel said, nodding towards the room where Allen was being held. Cyrus rolled his eyes. "There isn't much he can do, he's powerless."

"What if they don't come?" Axel asked carefully, hands playing with a screwdriver. James was working on the device they were going to use to trap the Arrow.

Cyrus snorted at Axel's worry. "I bet if the Arrow _does_ seem it worthless to rescue Barry, the Flash will still come. He doesn't let anyone die, especially not one of his own."

"I got caught because of him," James growled. "Barry was always in contact with the Flash."

"Oh no biggie, it's not like he figured something out," Axel said with a sigh. "I'm bored and hungry, can't we finish this up quickly?"

"This is not easy work, Axel," James scolded. Cyrus pulled his phone out and checked the news. The message had gone viral and everyone was trying to locate them. "It would be a shame if the police got here first," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I'm quite handy with a gun," Axel said, grinning. Cyrus rolled his eyes and nodded towards the far room. "Go check if Mr. Allen is still alive, and give him a few biscuits if you have to." He gestured towards the Oreo's lying on the table.

Axel groaned, trudging towards the room. Cyrus scrolled through his phone. The Arrow had been spotted saving civilians. He was in town, alright.

The thought made his blood boil. Once he was out the board, the real game would begin. Cyrus's lips curled in distaste. It was amazing how people had changed from hating him to actually loving him. They even gave him a new name, the Green Arrow.

As he scrolled further, he noticed one article headline that stood out to him. _Unlike the Arrow, Green Arrow proves that he's out to help anyone who needs it._

Cyrus frowned. What was _that_ supposed to mean? He clicked on the link.

 _Green Arrow has been saving people from the Trickster's wrath in Central City. Once again, the crazy criminal broke out of Iron Heights and this time the Flash is nowhere to be seen. But do not despair, the Green Arrow is here to save the day. Unlike the Arrow, he has proven himself to be more efficient and carries better morale. He's even stepped up in helping the Flash. The biggest question is...where has the Scarlet Speedster disappeared to?_

Cyrus narrowed his eyes as he read the article, becoming suspicious. Why was it that exactly when he was planning on stopping the Flash, the vigilante abandoned his city to help out the speedster? Didn't seem legit. And what the heck was the difference between the Arrow and the Green Arrow?

He quickly typed the two names in the search bar. Numerous articles popped up. Each and every one of them discussed the matter that seemed to have happened last year. The Arrow had been arrested and it turned to be a street rat, Roy Harper. This year, when the city had been attacked by _Ghosts_ , the _Arrow_ appeared, claiming to be the _Green Arrow._ Roy Harper had died, killed by a few inmates in jail.

As he processed the information, Cyrus heard a loud yell. It was coming from the room. James exchanged a glance with him, the former's lips curving into a smirk. He sighed. What did Axel do now?

Cyrus walked over to the room, pushing the metal door open. The sight in front of him was pretty disturbing if he said so himself. A pool of vomit was lying by the closed window, the streak of sunlight illuminating every disgusting detail. Allen was on the ground in one of the corners, eyes unfocused as he stared at Axel who was standing over him, a furious look etched on his face. Barry rubbed his temples as Axel began ranting. "You think you're so cool, don't you? Just you wait, _Barry_."

Cyrus sighed. What had Barry done to anger the young trickster? Whatever it was, Axel's anger in response could wait. He had more important matters to discuss with their prisoner. He walked forward, gently pushing Axel away. "Go out, help your father."

Axel's eyes went wild. "No, I have a beef to take up with this guy. He thinks he owns the place or something." He glanced angrily at the Oreo's on the floor between him and Barry. Cyrus glared at the teenager. "Go. I have something much more important to talk to Barry about. After that, you can do whatever you want with him."

Axel huffed. "Fine." He glared at Barry one last time before slamming the metal door behind him as he left.

Cyrus turned to the sick CSI in front of him. Allen was paler than he'd been, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. His lips were dry and chapped. His knees were pulled, head leaning on the wall as he stared back at him, eyes glazed over. Cyrus hunched down, knees barely touching the ground. "I have a few things to ask you. Tell me and you won't be harmed."

Allen snorted at that. He was remarkably stupidly brave and the total opposite of a fearful hostage.

"The Green Arrow, is he different from the Arrow?" Cyrus asked, though he already knew the answer. He just needed to know Barry wouldn't lie to him.

Barry nodded slowly. His face was scrunched up in pain and Cyrus assumed his neck was the cause of it somehow. That wound was not normal in any way.

"When did the Flash form an alliance with Starling City vigilantes?" Cyrus questioned further.

A smirk tugged on Barry's lips. "You've been coped in jail for a long time, haven't you?" His voice was hoarse and it seemed as if it took a lot of strain even using it. His words struck a nerve, but Cyrus composed himself. He smiled. "Why, what gave away?"

"It's Star City," the kid mumbled.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I haven't exactly had the time to investigate."

"Because you're working with James Jesse and his son to do what exactly? Kill the Flash?" Barry coughed, his brows knitting in pain. "Good luck with that."

Cyrus clenched and unclenched his hands. "I have no intention to reveal my plans, especially not to _you_. Just answer me."

"The Flash has always been in contact with all vigilantes in Star City," Barry explained, his voice coming out weaker.

"Does the Green Arrow know his true identity?"

Barry shrugged, eyes hesitating. "Yeah, he doe, I guess."

"And do _you_ know their identities?"

Barry shook his head. "I've never personally met the Arrow."

"But the Flash?" Cyrus narrowed his eyes. "Fred Chyre died. You lied to us, tried to trick us. You know who the Flash is, I know you do."

Barry's expression turned into angry. "You can kill me, and I'll still not tell you."

Cyrus gritted his teeth. He had made the most strongest and buff men break down in front of him. Anybody would want to save their own skin. He grabbed Barry by his t-shirt, lifting him up.

"I will do worse things than kill you," Cyrus sneered. Despite the fear in his eyes, Barry spat at him. Cyrus's blood boiled and he slammed the kid against the wall. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, his body shaking. Cyrus liked to think it was because he was afraid, but he suspected it might be because he was sick. His skin was burning though, so that might also be it.

"The Flash and Arrow will be here soon and when they are, they will be caught in our trap," Cyrus said. "Whether you tell me or not, I'm going to have my revenge."

"Then you don't need me," Barry said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh you see, I do." Cyrus smirked. "You seem like the kind of moral guy who would never give up his friends. I respect that. You work for STAR labs right? These mutative people, they've been showing up ever since the explosion here. STAR labs was responsible for that, right?"

Barry didnt answer, jaw clenched. Cyrus felt his smirk grow. So he was right all along.

"What do you do for them? Run forensic and find the people affected? Open your eyes, The Flash is one of them."

Barry rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Looks like his voice finally gave in. Cyrus let him down, lips tugging into a smirk. "I'm not done with you yet."

He turned around, feeling satisfied with himself. Barry just proved that he had friends in STAR labs. Let's see how they liked to receive a call from him.

* * *

 _ **Please vote and review! Thank you for the lovely comments, you lovely people**_?

 _ **x**_ ❤️ _ **x**_


	15. Erik

_**Chapter 15**_

Oliver threw open the metal doors to the building. He looked around at the lobby to the rusty old motel. The steps were dusty, the lone bulb that was hanging from the ceiling covered in cobwebs. Oliver stormed up to the counter where a pudgy man around the age of 40 with a name tag that read _Dave_ stood, sorting out a few keys. He looked up and froze when his eyes landed on the two men, fully dressed from head to toe. His gaze lingered on the Arrow before turning into fear.

"I'm innocent!" Dave exclaimed, covering his face as if Oliver was about to shoot him in the nostrils. Oliver held back a snort at the thought.

"Have you seen these three men?" he demanded, holding up mugshots of the trio. Dave looked at the pictures closely, his dull brown eyes full of fear. "I have no idea who these men are," he said nervously. Oliver lifted him up by his shirt. "Don't lie!" he bellowed.

Dave broke down. "Okay!" he exclaimed. "I saw them, came here about a day ago. I kept thinking weird people and their weird clothing. Didn't see the news till yesterday, and that was _after_ they left! That's all I know. Please don't hurt me, I wasn't trying to help them!"

Oliver shot him a dirty look before letting the man go. "We need the keys to the apartment they were in."

They searched the apartment, coming up with literally nothing. As they were exiting the motel, the com crackled with static as Cisco's voice filled their ears. "Guys we found our meta Erik. Felicity hacked into police files and a family reported that they had been attacked twice by a meta-human. We're sure it's Erik. I found him by facial recognition," Cisco sighed exasperatedly. "Finally too. I thought the software was broken."

"Cisco, where is he?" Oliver interrupted.

"Just in front of CC Jitters."

By the time Oliver arrived at Jitters, having sent Diggle to go get a few things from STAR labs, he expected to have come late. But no, Erik was in the parking lot, leaning on a black BMW like any normal teenager. He didn't even look like he had any weird powers. Brown tousled hair and dark blue eyes, he was scrolling through the phone of his screen. Oliver began to doubt whether Cisco really had found the meta, or if he'd mistaken someone else for it. But no, the picture he had received on his phone and the young man in front of him were the same. Sucking it up and relying on the program, he surged forward.

The easiest thing to do would be to knock him out. Caitlin said she might need a lot of blood and a simple syringe wouldn't do it. So Oliver resorted to sneaking up behind Erik and maybe drag him behind a car before anybody could notice. He pursed his lips, hating the disadvantage of being the Arrow in broad daylight.

His planned failed miserably. He'd crouched behind the black car, standing up to grab Erik by his arms, when the teen turned around sharply, eyes narrowed. He snarled, actually _snarled_ , before running away. Oliver watched as he ran into the park and he sighed, running towards his motorcycle. By the time he was speeding past the path, elderly couples shooting him dirty looks, Erik was panting by a tree, the color drained from his face. His complexion was sickly pale and his hands trembled at his sides. He coughed and vomited. Oliver grimaced as he parked his bike on the sidewalk. He slowly walked over to the boy, careful not to appear too scary. Erik didn't look like much of a threat either. "I'm not here to hurt you," Oliver said, voice concealed. He looked around. There weren't many people in this part and he hoped it would stay like that. He itched to draw his sedative arrow and shoot the guy in the leg, getting this over with, but he knew he would have to be careful. Besides, Caitlin had told him a normal sedative wouldn't work.

Erik wiped his mouth, heaving breaths as he sniffled, his nose runny. He looked as sick as anyone could look. Oliver tightened his grip on his bow, getting ready to shoot him in 3, 2, 1-

Erik cried out in pain as the arrow dug into his jeans and in his flesh. He cursed out loud, turning to glare at Oliver through his sunken eyes. Oliver waited for the sedative to work but it never did and Erik came charging towards him. The kid wasn't strong at all, only managing to push Oliver backwards.

After regaining his footing, he raised his bow to try to slow the kid down. Erik cried in pain as an arrow hit his shoulder, but he still surged forward and grabbed Oliver's arms tightly. Oliver threw the kid to the ground, his scrawny frame gasping in surprise. And then Erik did something weird, his canines sharpened, his eyes darkened and he reached up to bite Oliver's leg. Oliver stepped back in surprise and Erik stood up.

"Oliver, where are you?" Felicity's voice entered the com.

"I'm fighting Erik," Oliver said quietly as he watched the kid walk forward. "Did Diggle get the sedative?"

"Yeah." Cisco's voice. "Don't let the maniac bite you."

"And don't get near internal bacteria. Don't breathe the same air as him, anything that comes out of his mouth, nose and ears are as good as poison," Caitlin piped up.

"Ears?" Cisco questioned comically and Oliver ignored him as he kicked the kid in the stomach. He grabbed his arms and pinned them to his chest, looking into the eyes of a madman.

"The Flash sent you, huh?" Erik said, his spit flying. Oliver tried to ignore it, keeping distance between the guy's mouth and his. He didn't answer, only pulled out the arrow from his shoulder. Erik screamed in pain and tried to kick him away, but Oliver's grip was firm. It wasn't until Diggle ran over to him, having come in the other bike, syringe in hand that he loosened the grip.

Erik's eyes widened as Oliver injected the syringe into his already bleeding shoulder, muffling his yells and watching as his kicks subsided. The teen's eyes lolled up in his head as he passed out.

As soon as they arrived back in the lab, Oliver and Diggle escorted Erik to the pipeline, Caitlin taking different samples of his blood. She crouched down with plastic gloves on her hands as she opened his mouth and flashed a flashlight inside. "His throat is raw, I actually feel sorry for him," she said through the sheet covering her mouth and nose. She then inspected his bloodshot eyes before finally locking him in.  
"I'll start working on these immediately," Caitlin, as adamant as them all to find a cure.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

Barry was sitting quietly in the corner, watching the dust float in the room due to the light from outside. He pulled his knees up, his stomach churning every now and then. His head wouldn't stop pounding and his neck, oh god his neck. Pain seemed to come in the form of a large hammer because that's how it felt every few seconds. Like a hammer hitting the nerves in his neck. His hands trembled from weakness. He was sure that the little he had eaten had also been thrown out, rendering his stomach empty.

It couldn't have gotten worse the moment Axel walked inside with his smug grin. Barry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, teeth clenched as he endured another jolt of pain.

"Eat," the young trickster said, holding out a pack of Oreo's. Despite his growling stomach, Barry shook his head, trying to avoid using his hoarse voice.

Axel seemed offended and he buffed his chest out. "I said, _eat_."

Barry narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. Axel narrowed his eyes back. "I could just punch you right now, you know."

Barry was confused why Axel was acting all tough and big in the first place when he remembered what he'd done to escape the truck. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Axel feeling threatened by him.

The teenager walked over to him with the Oreo's, grimacing when he noticed the pool of vomit on the floor. Barry knocked the Oreo's out of his hands angrily, feeling even more queasy than before.

After Axel's outburst, he was surprised when Cyrus entered the room. He was even more surprised when he threw Axel out, leaving the two of them alone.

Waves upon waves of pain rolled over his neck and all the way down to his spine. Barry tried not show how weak he was, or how much pain he was going through. It wouldn't be much help if a fight arose anyway.

He _wasn't_ surprised when Cyrus had even more questions, the first one being about the Green Arrow. The fact that he knew so little about the city he had once lived in humored him. When he spoke out loud, his voice came out raspier and he feared it wouldn't be soon before he completely lost it.

Cyrus seemed intent on keeping the conversation going for his own benefit and Barry listened to his words carefully, despite the constant pain. His heart thumped in his chest and seemed to be in rhythm with his pounding heart. Cyrus revealed what he had planned for the Flash and Arrow. Little did he know, Oliver was the only one who was going to be here. The thought was both disturbing and comforting in a weird way. Whatever would happen, at least he wouldn't be throwing up in this small suffocating room for long.

When Cyrus asked about the Flash's identity, Barry simply declined. He was hesitant though. Cyrus wasn't dumb and he wasn't going to give up. Maybe telling him right out that he refused to reveal the hero's identity wouldn't lead to any abusive actions. The ache and pain in his body was too much and he couldn't handle it if someone stuck a knife in his neck again. The lone thought made Barry shiver.

Cyrus got agitated though and Barry felt as if the world was spinning around him when he was lifted up. His legs shook and he moistened his dry lips. His neck hurt even more and the smug look on Cyrus' face after mentioning STAR labs could possibly not lead to a thing good. Nonetheless, as soon as he had left the room, Barry slumped down on the ground, feeling his body tremble. He let out the whimper he'd been holding when Cyrus slammed him against the wall, his neck screaming pain. His vision danced with spots as they completely covered him in darkness, and Barry closed his eyes, succumbing to it.

When he came to, he was shivering. Sweat ran down his spine, stopping at the start of his sweatpants. He was curled up in a ball on the dusty ground, goosebumps covering his arms. His headache had subsided and so had the pain in his neck, leaving a stiffness to it. His socks didn't give him much warmth though his skin seemed to be burning. Barry groaned as he curled up even tighter, feeling his sluggish mind try a futile attempt to go back to sleep. Every bone in his body ached. The room stank of vomit, making him even more nauseous. He might've been lying there awake for an hour maybe, wrapped up in his own groggy thoughts when a pair of hands lifted him up.

Barry gritted his teeth at the sudden movement, staring into the grinning face of James. "Hey nerdy," the madman greeted him, dragging him out of the room. Barry stumbled as he walked, his legs hurting from the sudden movement. He felt disoriented and weak, like his legs would give out any minute from the strain of holding his body up.

James pushed him to the ground and Barry let out a breath at the rough landing. He sat down, crossing his legs and stretching his arms above his head. His joints protested at the harshness, but Barry tried in all aspects to look determined not to say anything. He crossed his arms, trying to keep a little warmth in his chest. When he looked at all the jackets everyone was wearing, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Axel was sitting on a dusty old box by his left, one leg resisting on the other, a smirk plastered on his face. Cyrus, who was now wearing a coat, walked over to them, a camera in hand. The camera had various cables leading from it to the table where a small box sat.

Barry blinked his eyes, trying to sharpen his senses, but in his sick and groggy state, he felt utterly hopeless. He was cold, ill and sleepy.

"Let's get this party started!" Axel exclaimed, rubbing his hands excitedly and making Barry fear for what was yet to come.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update, but Maze Runner has ruined my life. My heart aches and I can't focus on anything. I can't seem to put the series behind me, and you-know-who's death (and if u don't know, well then u're missing out). Anyways, to make up for it, here was a long chapter! (:**_

 _ **And if you've read the maze runner, or watched it, who's your fave?**_

 _ **xx**_


	16. Torture

**_Chapter 16_**

Barry glared at Cyrus as he placed a camera on the table. "What's going on?" he asked, voice coming out in whisper. Barry cleared his throat with grimace. "What's going on?" He said louder, above a whisper.

"We're sending a footage to your friends in STAR labs," Axel said, plopping down on the table, making the camera fall. Cyrus whacked him on the head. "Get off, you imbecile."

"This is because you won't tell us anything about your friends. Come on, spill it," James said with a pout, sitting cross-legged a few meters away.

Barry tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to ask Cyrus what he would get out of it. It wasn't like Barry would reveal his identity, or give Oliver away. And by the sounds of it, Cyrus didn't know the difference between the Arrow and the Green Arrow. But his lack of strength and voice held him back.

"Hello friends of Barry Allen," Cyrus said and Barry watched as a red light started beeping.

James waved, rocking back and forth from where he sat. Axel rolled his eyes at his father's behavior, eyes landing on Barry. Barry locked eyes with him to see Axel glaring at him. Barry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, having worse matters than Axel's anger to deal with.

"Tell me who the Flash is," Cyrus demanded, pulling out a switchblade. "All your friends are watching, this is live at STAR labs."

Barry forced himself to sit up straighter, not letting his posture slouch too much. Still as he sat there, legs crossed, bones aching and neck stiff, it was clear to him that he couldn't fight back. He would never admit it out loud, never in a million years, but he was weak. Physically. And the fact that Cyrus had somehow hacked into STAR labs computers was more than disturbing. He couldn't let his friends see how utterly useless he was at the moment.

Barry swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know who he is, what is your problem? You should've taken Joe, he knows more," Barry said, trying to act cool and honest. He hoped Joe would understand that he didn't mean to throw him under the buss, but rather use him as time to stall. If only he could somehow get out of here. He glanced down at the band on his ankle.  
If he escaped, his team could figure out a way to get him better. Whatever virus lived in his body and ate at his cells, Caitlin would figure it out. And if Team Arrow is in the city, then Felicity would be able to help her.

Cyrus must have been expecting his response. Obviously, he knows Barry's lying. Even Barry knows that Cyrus knows that he's lying. Barry screwed his face up in a frown.

Cyrus walked over to him, knife hefted. Barry glared at him, putting up a strong front. "James," Cyrus commanded and Jesse lept up with excitement. He jumped forward and grabbed Barry's arm, holding it out.

It didn't take a genius to understand and Barry instinctively pulled his arm to himself. James rolled his eyes and with an iron like grip Barry didn't know even existed, he pulled his bare arm out again. "You came prepared," the trickster said with a smirk, nodding at Barry's t-shirt.

Barry opened his mouth to retort when suddenly Axel jumped on him, tackling him to the cold ground. Barry gasped in surprise, Axel grinning down at him. "This is for being _rude_."

Barry suppressed a yelp as the knife dug in the flesh of his arm and he pulled back quickly. But Axel, already ready for it, pinned him to the ground harder as James pinned his held out arm in the same way. Cyrus carved another cut and this time Barry cried out in pain. The man stuck the knife in the wound he had created and Barry howled, agonizing pain washing over his arm. Cyrus didn't pull the knife out and it didn't look like he was intending to. Barry tried to sit up, but he barely had any strength left in himself to fight Axel. His arm was on fire and the attempt made his heart pound harder.

"You just have to tell us the tru-uth!" James said in a 'duh' tone. Barry could almost feel the sharp end of the knife in his flesh and he rested his head back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I told you, I don't know."

The knife was yanked out and Barry let out a sound between groan and scream. He could feel the blood leaving his body and it was a foreign feeling to him, his healing abilities usually protecting him from getting hurt. Another reminder that he was basically powerless. But what could he do? Tell them _he_ was the Flash? If only there was some kind of memory serum, then he could easily erase their memories later. And even if he _did_ tell them, who knew what they would do. James didn't like killing quickly, that much Barry knew.  
The guy enjoyed torture.

Axel chuckled from above him. "We might be the bad guys. but we're not dumb."

"I'm serious," Barry mumbled through gritted teeth as Cyrus patted his cheek with the knife. Warning him. "Now, now, I'm sure you are. You're saying that Joe knows who the Flash is?"

Barry nodded, vision blurring from the loss of blood and who knows what with the things going wrong with his body. Thanks to Erik, he had nthing to defend himself with. Strength, Powers, a healthy mind. If Cyrus could only go get Joe while in the meantime he could escape, then maybe he had a chance to get to STAR labs, get patched up, then eaasily tie these bastards up. The thought lifted his spirirts, reminding him that he had cool powers while these guys were just crooks and, albeit they were serial killers and terrorists too, he could take them down. Well, the Flash could.

"Let's go visit Joe then. He probably runs forensic on the cases and hands it over to the Flash, right Allen?"

Barry didn't have time to think over Cyrus' sarcastic tone before his head was nudged to the right, Axel applying pressure almsot like he wanted a headache to build itself again. Barry's heart lurched, knowing very well what was going to happen. He tried to struggle underneath the trckster, and he sweared to God he had never felt so powerless before. "Let me go!" he said in frustration, not caring how he sounded like a little kid or the fact tht fear had finally seeped into his voice.

He felt the tip of the knife touch the back of his neck and Barry suppressed a whimper. What was wrong with him!? He knew they'd use his weakness against him. His weak spot, _literally_. But still as he lay there, he knew it in him that he would choose getting sliced and stabbed in the arm rather than the back of his neck. The tip of the knife was dragged back and forth across his skin, sending tingles and fear through his body, the hairs standing up.

"If you're going to do it, damn it, then just do it!" Barry shouted angrily. He was about to say that they could go to hell for all he cared, it wasn't like he was going to spill anything, but he was cut off by his own piercing scream.

He tried to control his emotions, but the nerves in his body exploded in pain as the knife was pushed in his neck. His head began to pound harshly, and a bilious feeling overcame his senses. Pain shot through his neck, like hot molten iron. His skin burned and streams of blood ran down his shoulder, landing in a pool by his ear. Heart pounding in his chest, Barry felt the world close around him, vision blurring until spots covered it completely, leaving him in darkness. Just him, the excruciating pain and the weight on his chest.

"Get off," he mumbled, trying to push Axel off as he suddenly felt suffocated. The kid didn't budge, and Barry tried to kick him in the back, tried to pull his hands away from James' grasp. He _had_ to pull that knife out of his neck.

But nothing worked. Bary tried to focus on something, _anything_ that could benefit Cyrus but wouldn't hurt his friends and him. His head swam as he began to loose consciousness, and Barry tried hard to hold onto something. If he passed out, he'd just wake up for more. He needed to end this. Now.

The knife was yanked out. Barry couldn't hear his own cry before he was engulfed by darkness

* * *

Cisco stood up quickly, hand trembling as he ran it through his hair. Pain shot through his skull, starting from behind his eyes. Oh god, _Barry_.

"Guys!" Cisco yelled, walking quickly out of his lab and nearly running into the cortex, Barry's STAR labs sweater still clutched in his other hand. "I think I found them. But...there's something else too."

Everyone's eyes were trained on him and Cisco swallowed heavily. "I don't think he has long."

* * *

 _ **Big love to everyone who follows, favorites this story and**_ _ **especially those of you who take the time to write a review**_ ❤️

xx Fasiha


	17. (Green) Arrow?

**Chapter 17**

Felicity raised her arms up in victory. "Found it! There are two warehouses that were cleared because of tearing purposes. One belongs to a wealthy industry, while the other went bankrupt. Both fit Cisco's description."

"When I vibed, I saw this faded sign," Cisco said, closing his eyes and bumping his head against the wall as he clutched Barry's sweater to the chest. "Ugh, I can't remember what it said."

"Try harder, we have the element of surprise. If they really are interrogating Barry for information then it's our perfect timing to burst in there," Oliver said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the glass to the medbay.

"More like torturing," Caitlin muttered angrily, mixing something in a vial with one hand while scribbling notes on her pad with the other. "Barry should know that he can't exert himself, especially not now."

Cisco sighed, giving up. He turned to her, face pale. "You should have seen him, I don't think that matters much now."

"The police are on it, trying to trace the last time the pair had been spotted," Joe said, providing them CCPD inside information as he entered the cortex with Iris and Diggle.

"Marco & Co's been closed down for six months now," Diggle informed down and Felicity nodded. "Yeah, we found-"

"I got it!" Cisco yelled loudly, and Felicity glanced at him to se him hunched over the table, head in hands. "Gallison street."

"Felicity-" Oliver started, but Felicity had already stated typing in the street name. "No warehouses in this area, but an old factory that closed down years ago."

"Must be it," Iris said, peeking over at the screen. Cisco hurried forward and glanced at the photo of the grey building with the foggy glass windows. "That's it. That's where Barry is."

"Caitlin, how's the antidote coming up?" Oliver questioned. Caitlin pushed her hair from her face as she studied something under the lense of the microscope. "Slow, but I think I'm close to cracking it."

"We only have one chance at this," Felicity said, pursing her lips. Caitlin sighed, looking up as she grabbed a vial with red liquid. "I might need the special herbs you were talking about, Oliver."

Diggle's face fell. "We don't have time, they're back in Star City."

Oliver walked out of the room and everyone watched as he left. Joe raised an eyebrow. "Where'd he go?"

Oliver returned minutes later, pouch in hand. "Smart thinking, Caitlin."

Felicity smiled, turning to address everyone. "And this everybody, is Oliver Queen who scares the hell out of every living person only for them to later find out he means no harm. Oh look he's carrying plants in a pouch."

Cisco snickered at her remark, but quickly shut up as Caitlin ordered for him to help her.

Iris turned back to look at the screen. "Hang in there, Bar," she whispered softly.

* * *

 _ **Z-FLASH-Z**_

* * *

Barry's neck hurt like hell, his shoulders stiffer than they'd ever been. He suppressed a groan, voices talking far away. They seemed muffled and he forced his eyes to open, fists clenching. Just then, the voices neared. Followed by footsteps and Barry lay still, closing his eyes.

"I don't get it, you didn't send them the footage, why?" James asked, sounding hurt. Barry's lips parted in surprise. If the trickster was talking about the footage to STAR labs then this meant Cyrus had lied and tricked him.

"I didn't have the server," Cyrus answered and James snorted. "You could've asked me, I'm brilliant with such things. Don't take me for an idiot, Civillus!"

Cyrus groaned. "Listen, I have no interest in contacting STAR labs. In fact, after the trap is set and the Flash is caught, along with the Green Arrow, I'm leaving for Starling City. It was a mistake coming here anyway."

"Doubting our engineering skills?" Axel asked, though Barry located him to the right, and could almost imagine him sitting on one of the boxes.

"No, I had intention to take revenge on the Arrow. The new guy is someone completely different. I'm not that interested anymore. Now, I told you to wake him up. We're wasting time."

"Oh come one, he's not gonna crack. Let's just kill him," Axel whined.

"I'm not risking a penny on this. They'll arrive soon, it seems they always need time to locate criminals, they'll come here first."

Footsteps neared from the left and Barry gritted his teeth as Axel kicked his side. "Wake up, you bag of potato."

Barry opened his eyes, revealing his consciousness to them. "Oh that was easy," Axel remarked, hunching down and pulling him up in a sitting position.  
His head hurt and Barry felt the weird pain creep up to his neck. He gasped as is it struck again, harder, and instinctively his hand pressed down on the wound on his neck. He looked down to see blood on the ground, mixing with the dust. _His_ blood. Oh how considerate, his arm had a patch on it to stop him from bleeding to death, and so did his neck.

"Good you're awake. Let's continue this," Cyrus said, clearly ignoring the weirdness of his wound.

Barry felt tears push at his eyes as his neck seemed to pulse under his hand, his breathing erratic and his heart racing as he hunched over. His stomach churned and Axel scooted away. "You're so dramatic. I swear if you throw up, I'll destroy you."

Ignoring the threat, Barry's eyes fluttered close, head pounding behind his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could contain the pain before he'd finally snap.

He tried too grasp for anything he knew that could benefit Cyrus, because clearly, he was the leader of the whole operation. Barry swayed on the spot and he lifted his hand away from his neck to press his palms to his eyes. His hands trembled and he tried to clench them into fists to keep from showing it. "You will never be able to get anything out of me," he said defiantly. Probably the most stupidest thing he'd ever done, but Cyrus needed to get that through the thick skull of his. Barry wouldn't throw his friends under the bus, nor would he reveal himself.

Instead of taking it the way he wanted them too, Cyrus grew angry.

"Arrogant, aren't we," James said, grinning toothily. "Let me take a go with that knife."

Cyrus tossed him it and crossed his arms, ready to observe. Barry felt a bitter taste in his mouth and realized he had accidentally bit on his cheekbone. Just then, another shot of pain ran up to his neck and then his skull. Barry cried out in surprise and pain, holding his head in his arms. "Fine, I know something I haven't told you," he improvised.

Axel laughed. "Oh this is great, and we haven't even done anything yet."

Barry tried to think clearly, seeing black. He blinked, heart pounding in his ears. What was it that Cyrus was interested in? The Arrow, right. Now he wasn't. Without any warning James pushed him to the ground, holding the knife over his stomach. "Now, what is it you're going to tell us?" He grinned crookedly and Barry swallowed, forgetting his train of thoughts.

Cyrus, right. Why was he not interested in the Arrow? Because he believed he was someone else. Barry's eyes widened and he'd never experienced relief so big. Oliver had always been the Stat City vigilante, surely Cyrus would love to hear that. But just then, the knife dug into his stomach, cutting a scar down. Barry let out a muffled sound as he kicked James away, backing away, one hand on his stomach. "The hell? I told you I'll tell you what I know."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You're stalling as usual."

Barry looked down and pulled his hand back to see his fingertips red. He felt queasy, knowing he couldn't heal quickly at the moment. "I know something about the Arrow that you've misunderstood."

He tried to control his breathing, heartbeat and the pounding in his skull. But all three seemed to have their own way. And Barry panicked as he began to loose sight. He pressed his hand tighter on the wound and winced, stomach stinging down his side.

"Oh well, tell us then," James exclaimed exasperatedly.

Barry nodded, trying to sit up straighter as his vision began to give out. He felt fully conscious, but for some reason his breathing wouldn't slow nor would his eyes clear. "The Arrow has _always_ been the Arrow."

There was silence and Barry blinked several times on the ground to get the spots out of his vision. "It has been the same person all along, meant to trick the police." He winced, swallowing down bile as it rose to throat. "The Green Arrow _is_ the Arrow who put you in Iron Heights."

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments, they fuel me up to write quicker and better updates**_ ❤️

 _ **xx Fasiha**_


	18. The Rescue

**Chapter 18**

Barry was thrown inside, the door slamming shut behind him. He heaved a breath, lying on the ground, hand pressed to his stomach. The door opened again and this time Axel threw the bandage and a bottle of water.  
Barry struggled to sit up, bones stiff and aching. The room smelled horribly of vomit, and it only contributed to his nausea. Grabbing the bandage with a bloody hand, Barry unfolded it. It took a lot of effort and work, but he managed to roll it around his stomach. He then gulped down the water, leaving a few drops to wash his hands with. He lay back on the wall and closed his eyes, feeling guilty. Now they would be after Oliver. He knew he'd spared himself ton of pain, but for how long? Did it even matter what he told them?

Barry willed himself to stop worry, and instead focus on getting better. It was getting more important by the minute for him to escape the place. He lay down and curled into a ball, with the promise to himself that he'd find a way out. But for now, he just wanted to sleep. He was just _so_ exhausted. His limbs, his head, his stomach, arm, neck, it all hurt. Barry closed his eyes, rubbing his bare arms. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

He woke up what seemed like hours later, but by the way the sun was still shining through the dusty old window, it must have been a half an hour or something. Confused, Barry sat up, teeth chattering. His hands and feet were shaking and Barry frowned, looking down. His hands were pale. And when he meant pale, he didn't mean they were white because of lack of food or energy. There were still some blood spots on the sides, but apart from that they were literally paler than pale, the veins prominent. Barry's eyes widened and he cleared his spoke a few words out loud. His voice was still there. What had started as a cold, was now showing itself like something completely else. Of course, the scarlet speedster had noticed the way he'd been feeling was completely abnormal and it definitely had to do with the bite on his neck.

Barry stretched his legs, leaning back on the wall. Feeling cold in his own clothes, he staggered to his feet. The mere motion made his heart pound like he'd just run a mile.

Suddenly, the rusty old door was thrown open as Axel stormed inside. He walked over to him and Barry clenched his fists, ready for a fight. Except, Axel dropped to his knees, inspecting the little bracelet like device on his ankle.

Barry watched silently as the kid nodded to himself. Barry glanced at the open door, an idea entering his mind. Axel turned around to leave, and in the moment he swung the door close, Barry used all his strength to run forward. He managed to wedge his ankle between the edge and the door, a small yelp escaping his lips. The device however, didn't break. But the door stayed open.

Barry waited for a few moments, expecting Axel to come back. But instead, he heard glass breaking. Almost like a window shattered. Then the sound of a sling and then _thud_.

Barry narrowed his eyes, pushing the door open with shaking arms and walking out. The Arrow/Oliver was standing in the middle of the factory, arrow knocked in his bow as he surveyed his surroundings. Spartan/Diggle was beside him, guns in hand.

Barry looked around, frowning when he noticed how empty the factory was. Where did the trio go?

"NOW!"

Barry's head snapped towards the sound in the exact moment as another _thud_ , a heavier one, echoed in the factory. Some weird boot looking thing had hooked itself around Oliver's leg. Oliver gritted his teeth as electricity ran through his body, and he fell to his knees, shaking from the volts.

Out of instinct, Barry ran forward using his super speed, but this just resulted in him getting two meters further with a horrible pain in his legs, neck and stomach. He clutched his neck, feeling himself sway on the spot. The room began to spin and Barry watched helplessly as a spinning Diggle shot a few bullets, but was soon hit by the same boot thing, this time from above.

Barry scowled, leaning heavily on the wall. There must be something he could do.

A cackle filled the room and Barry, still disoriented, turned towards his left. Axel hurried down the stairs, grinning. James followed close behind and Cyrus walked out from behind one of the boxes, a bullet and an arrow in his hand. He walked over to Diggle and Oliver who were on their knees, breathing heavily. The electroshock must have stopped. Barry tried to move forward, only to wince, his wounded stomach muscles as a result of him using his speed.

"The Arrow and his fellow friend, on their knees before me," Cyrys said smugly, chuckling. He threw the bullet and the arrow on the ground before kneeling down and demanding, "Where's the Flash?"

Barry's breath got caught in his throat. Oliver looked up, smirking. "He's on his way."

Cyrus turned to James, nodding. "Get the reverse clock ready." He then turned back to Oliver and Diggle. "Now, let's see who's under those masks."

Barry walked forward, gritting his teeth in pain. "Wait! Listen!" He frantically tried to come up with something. His powers weren't doing him any good.

"Oh shut up, Allen. You're shaking from head to toe, stop playing hero," Cyrus snapped. "Actually, I don't need you anymore."

Barry felt the barrel of a gun get pressed to the back of his neck. "This'll hurt," Axel giggled, eyes wide. Barry swallowed, heart racing. There must be something. "You still don't know the Flash's identity."

"I don't care. I mean, James, I tried my best," Cyrus said, shrugging nonchalantly. He turned to Oliver with a hungry grin. "Locking me up, another criminal, behind bars must have been fun. This time, _you're_ going to be my prisoner."

Oliver lashed out with his free leg, but then Cyrus pulled out a device. Oliver stopped, shaking as the volts ran through his body. Barry admired his ability to not utter a single groan. Diggle though, collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that these are linked?" Cyrus asked, tapping his chin. "You'll be hurting yourself with your defiance as well as your Spartan friend here."

Suddenly, the doors to the factory burst open. Barry's jaw dropped as the two people he'd least expected to appear, hefted their guns, walking inside with smug grins. Leonard Snart smirked at Cyrus Vanch. "Pleasure meeting you." He tossed his head to the side. "Again."

"We have a bone to pick with ya," Mick grunted. He looked around. "You forgot to invite us to the party!"

Barry glanced at Cyrus's surprised face. "Who-What? Did the Flash send you here?"

Snart raised an eyebrow at Barry. "He's got a thick skull, doesn't he?"

Knowing that Cyrus was cunning, Barry pretended he didn't hear that.

James, who seemed more collected, laughed. "Oh good. So _Captain Cold_ is going to play hero?"

"Oh, I'm not here to save these guys. I'm just going to ice ya'll and leave."

Suddenly, Cyrus reached in his sleeve and pulled out a knife, throwing it at full speed. Mick immediately burned it, the weak piece of metal falling to the ground.

Snart grinned. " _Engárd_." He then began to shoot ice through the room and Cyrus dodged as best as he could. Barry watched, blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. James was throwing small packages that exploded like mini bombs, and Axel used his toy gun to shoot darts. One dart hit Mick in the arm and the man just growled, pulling it out. Snart punched Cyrus in the face, who leashed out to stab him.

Barry turned to Oliver and Diggle. Now was his chance. But before he got there, a woman with blonde hair and a lance walked inside. She hurried forward, and Barry immediately knew she was an ally as she began to hit the boot that had Oliver tied down. "Sara, what are you doing here?"

 _Sara_ pushed her hair away from her face, swinging her lance before bringing it down, hard. The boot cracked. "No time for questions. I told Len to free you, that bastard."

Barry rubbed his eyes, having no idea what was going on. After Sara freed Oliver, she then freed Diggle, who seemed disoriented and annoyed. Sara used her lance to hit Axel in the stomach, throwing him to the other side of the room. "Rip's gonna blow!" she yelled to the partners in crime.

Mick grunted, grinning. "Let him, I haven't had this much fun in ages." He dodged a punch from James and elbowed his jaw. James pulled back, fury in his eyes. He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a box, throwing it at Mick. Mick caught it, the box popping spikes. "Aaaah! You're gonna pay, toy man!"

Sarah nodded, hugging Oliver before leaving the factory. Barry, standing in the middle of a war between all of his enemies, rubbed his eyes again. Just then, Axel stormed forward, pushing him to the ground. Barry collided with the hard ground, a jolt moving up his spine and meeting his neck. He gritted his teeth, sore in every bone.

Axel pointed the gun at him. "Anyone moves and I'll shoot!"

Oliver raised his hands up as he slowly stood up from the ground. In a flash (yeah, haha very funny) he pulled out a dart from his suit, aiming for Axel's arm. The young trickster howled in pain, dropping the gun and clutching his arm. Barry forced himself to move forward, grabbing the gun. It was then that he actually realized how much he was shaking as the gun began to tremble in his hands. Barry frowned, confused whether it was his vision that wasn't focused or if he really was shaking that much. His hands were paler than ever, the veins prominent.

"Barry!" Oliver yelled. He was holding a syringe. _The antidote._ Barry's heart skipped a beat. As he rushed forward, someone grabbed him by the waist and suddenly Barry was met with Snart pointing his cold gun at him. The to if a knife met his hip and Barry groaned. Not again.

"I'll stab him," Cyrus threatened, moving the blade to Barry's chest. "The cops will think it's you, Leonard. Lifetime jail, don't you think?"

Snart rolled his eyes and Barry gritted his teeth, bringing his leg back to kick Cyrus. An 'oof' escaped the Vanch's mouth and Barry pushed him back, grabbing the knife in the process. He turned to Snart, trying to catch his breath. His stomach hurt like hell as a result of his rushed movements.

Snart opened fire and froze Cyrus's hands. "Looks like you owe me once again," he said to Barry, a cocky smile on his lips.

Barry attempted to roll his eyes, but he felt too dizzy. His heart pounded in his chest, all his wounds throbbing along. His neck was the worst, the nerves tempting him to scratch. But Barry didn't dare touch the devil. He placed a hand on his stomach to regain balance, and in hope to press the pain back.

"You look like you could pass out any minute, kid," Snart remarked.

Barry clenched his jaw, swaying. He looked around. Mick had tied the Tricksters, who were cursing him out. But Mick had a lot more colorful vocabulary and was cursing back. Cyrus was writhing on the ground, hands frozen. "You son of a-aaaah!" he yelled as Snart pulled the trigger again.

As much as Barry was angry at Cyrus, he pushed Snart's gun down, eyes drooping. "D-don't, deal." He tried to remind him of the no killing rule, though he was unsure whether his lips were moving. Everything in him seemed to be hurting. His skull, his stomach, his eyes, his neck. Barry moistened his lips, shutting his eyes briefly as a wave of pain rolled over his neck.

"Seriously?" Snart sighed.

Diggle hurried forward, antidote in hand. "Barry, this'll hurt."

"Just give me the freaking antidote," Barry said angrily, the room spinning. Another wave of pain crashed on his neck and he steadied himself on Snart, shaking viciously from head to toe. "Do it."

Diggle grimaced, slowly walking forward with the syringe. Then suddenly, Oliver walked up and snatched it from him, ripping off the gauze from Barry's neck. Barry didn't have time to react to the harsh pain as Oliver jammed the needle in his wounded neck. His neck exploded in pain like no other, like fire extending to his whole body. Body burning, neck screaming in agonizing pain, Barry knew that the scream he heard was his own. Darkness clouded his vision and he fell back. Oliver was quick to catch him and lay him down on the ground. Barry passed out for the nth time.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late update. Long chapter to make it up (: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**_

 _ **Fasiha xx**_


	19. Post Rescue

**Chapter 19**

Barry felt himself stir, his body aching. He groaned softly, hand coming up to rub his eyes. He rolled onto his stomach, pressing his feverish skin to the cold ground. He lay there for a few minutes, eyes closed as he enjoyed not moving his exhausted body, taking in the cold from the ground.

Someone nudged him with their boot. "Wake up, kid." Barry stifled a groan, swatting the boot away. "Let me sleep, Snart," he complained.

Suddenly, hot fire burned his ankle and Barry yelped, sitting up quickly. He glared at Mick who had his gun out. The man gave him a quizzical look. "What? Just trying to help."

"I called Joe," Oliver said, and Barry turned around to see all three criminal's tied up and gagged. Oliver walked over to him. "What's that on your ankle?"

Barry glanced at the device that wouldn't let him be apart from Axel or it would explode. "Something to keep me here. Find it's counterpart."

"That's what-" Oliver glanced at Snart. "Vibe said."

Barry sat up with a grimace, his head swarming. He didn't know whether the antidote worked, but he'd stopped shaking. His body still felt like hell though and everything in him hurt, especially the wound on his stomach and neck. "He knows everything," Barry told Oliver quietly, leaning back on the wall. He stretched his legs, joints popping. "How long was I out?"

"Three minutes," Oliver said with a shrug. "Your team called Joe and he's on his way with the police. You need to stay here till they do."

Barry processed this information, confused. He felt like he'd slept an hour or something. He glanced up at Oliver tiredly. "Can't we just say the Arrow rescued me?"

Oliver shook his head. "Yeah, but the Arrow doesn't abduct people."

Barry sighed, nodding. He glanced at Cyrus who's face was bruised. "You beat him up badly."

Oliver snorted, nodding at Snart who was pocketing his things. " _He_ did. Who the hell is he by the way? Diggle said he's a criminal. I don't trust him."

"Yeah well-" Barry touched his neck tentatively, wincing. "I don't know myself. Who's Sara?"

"Laurel's sister," Oliver explained.

"Well then I guess you can trust them if they're with her," Barry said with a shrug. He was surprised Snart had actually come, considering he said he was going on an expedition. Barry wondered what that had to with Laurel's sister.

"Sara hangs with the wrong people, though they might have been recruited by Rip. I swear they've tried to kill me several times." Oliver turned back to him and frowned. "You okay? Still look pale. Did the antidote work? Feel different?"

Barry clutched his hot forehead. "I don't know, let's hope it did." With support from Oliver and the wall, Barry managed to stand up. He turned to Mick who was pick-pocketing the trio. He pulled out a gold chocolate from Axel's pocket. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Mick insisted on staying," Snart said lazily, standing by the door as if he was on his way out. "I suggest we freeze them, but your friend disagrees." He tilted his head at Oliver. "The guy who killed thousands in another city."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Killing isn't an option."

Barry opened his mouth, but Snart jammed his cold gun in his tight holster. "Keep the hero talk at bay. I knew you wouldn't give in anyway. Now Mick, let's leave before the cops come."

Mick grunted and looked up. "I still say we kill hood guy and send his dead body as a present to the Flash." His eyes lit up in excitement at the idea.

"I need to leave too, Barry," Oliver said, picking his bow up. Just then, Diggle walked inside. He nodded at Barry. "Good to see that you're well. The cops are close."

Oliver nodded. He cast one last dirty glance at Snart before running out into the darkness of the night. Diggle smiled at Barry before leaving too.

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "What? You guys going to stay here till police comes?" He tried to smirk, but his neck hurt so badly. It wasn't the same excruciating pain he'd experienced the last days, but more of a cramp-like one.

"Mick, he's right, the cops are coming," Snart drawled. Mick ruffled Cyrus's hair as he stole his knife and watch.

Barry looked down at the device on his ankle. The police would take hours to get it off and he was in no condition to fase through it. "Hey Snart. Remember you said, I owe you?"

Snart narrowed his eyes, nodding.

"Well, the Arrow was the one who saved me," Barry said, hoping the guy wouldn't leave without doing one last thing. He desperately wanted to take a shower and stuff his face with food, but the longer that thing was on his ankle, the more time would it take before he could do the things he desired the most at the moment.

"And your point is?" Mick asked, walking over to Snart, looking satisfied with the things he'd taken.

Barry held out his ankle. "I don't owe you yet."

Snart rolled his eyes. "Mick, get in the van. I'll be there in a minute." He glanced at the trio. "Throw them out where the cops can see em. And if they struggle-"

"I'll show them ma lady," Mick said with a grin, running a hand down his gun. He grabbed the ropes that tied Cyrus, James and Axel together.

"Hurry up because the cops are coming," Mick mocked, walking out the door, dragging the trio with him.

"Super speed not fixing that?" Snart questioned with a smug smirk, pulling his gun out. Barry rolled his eyes. "Not at the moment. And if you don't do this, I'll run you to my underground prison."

Snart raised an eyebrow at that. Bad move, Barry thought. Snart was probably the proudest person he knew. The guy walked over to him, powering his gun on. Once it did, he pulled the trigger, ice engulfed Barry's ankle and then down his foot. Barry gritted his teeth, pulling back. "Just the ankle, you idiot!"

Snart shrugged carelessly. He locked eyes with Barry. "Oops." Turning around, he walked to the door. "And now you definitely owe me." And with that, he left the building.

Angry, Barry looked for the nearest rock. Once he found it, he broke the ice off around his ankle, the metal cracking as well. Barry lifted his foot and brought it hard on the ground. He cursed under his breath, feeling the urge to kill Snart. Ice would prevent his super speedy recovery which had already delayed by the sickness. Barry groaned, burying his head in his hands. And to top it off, he began to hear sirens come closer. Once the police saw the ice on his foot, they would know Captain Cold was here. Barry smirked. Good, let them. But then he realized he'd be questioned and interrogated. He gritted his teeth, standing up and stomping on the ground to get rid of the ice. Snart, the bastard, never seemed to do anything without a plan it seemed.

Saying that the cops were shocked would be an understatement. Joe bursted inside, gun at the ready. One he saw there was no threat, he ran over to Barry, pulling him in a tight hug. Barry gritted his teeth, limbs still sore and stomach pounding with pain. "Ah easy, Joe."

"What the hell happened here?" Officer M asked, jabbing his thumb outside. "Did the Flash show up?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, he and the Arrow freed me."

"You look horrible, let's get you up," James said and Barry shot him a pained smile. "Trust me, I don't feel better either."

He turned to Joe who was examining him head to toe. "God, Barry, I've never seen you so pale. What's the last thing you ate?"

Barry knitted his brows. "Biscuits, I think."

"Come on, let's get you home," Joe said and Barry stumbled as he tried to walk. Everything in him hurt and he stifled a groan, burying his face in Joe's shoulder. "I can carry you," Joe offered.

"Don't you dare," Barry mumbled and Joe chuckled. Barry threw an arm over his shoulder for support and James walked forward to help. "What happened here anyway? Did they take you because of Joe or the Flash?"

"Both," Barry said, voice strained as he walked out the building.

"Dude, you could have just given them what they wanted, the Flash can look after himself," one officer said worriedly as he looked at Barry. Barry noticed Cyrus and the others getting handcuffed and put in the car.

"Yeah well, I didn't have what they wanted," he said quietly, clenching his jaw as he sat down in one of the cars. His head was spinning now and he felt utterly exhausted. Ignoring all the questions, Barry rested his head on the window and closed his eyes, breathing evenly.

It didn't take long for him to catch up on sleep.

* * *

 ** _Late late late short, I know :/ School started and I've been caught up in it. Sorry!_**

 ** _Thank you everybody for following this book in it's tiny journey and for having so many positive words to say. Your comments make my day! (:_**


End file.
